


First Mates

by Honeybeeontime



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeeontime/pseuds/Honeybeeontime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 1812, and the maritime cold war between England and America is threatening to turn hot. In the midst of this, Luciano Grimaldi has been kidnapped at the behest of his father. When pirates set upon his ship, he sees a chance for escape. Can he win the trust of the first mate and thus his freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke stood on the deck of the _Queen Charlotte_ , gazing out at a vast ocean and enjoying the tropical breeze. He sighed deeply, wondering how long it would take the British vessel to reach Malta. Despite not particularly caring for the sea or the rough conditions of travel, Luke hoped the voyage would be long. It wasn’t that his circumstances were that terrible. Everyone on board treated him more like an honored guest rather than a prisoner, and the captain had even been kind. But the fact was, he had been taken from his grandmother’s schooner against his will. 

He did not want to go to Malta, and he did not want to see his father. Wait, no, that wasn’t precisely true. He did want to see his father, if only to tell Damian Grimaldi to his face that he disowned him, and on top of that he would never relinquish the Grimaldi fortune to him. Even if Luke, who intensely disliked being called by his birth name Luciano, never spent a dime of the fortune, he’d be damned if his corrupt, imperialistic father would have a cent. The fact that his Grimaldi uncle had transferred a sizable chuck of the family’s fortune to Luke to avoid taxes was Damian’s problem, not Luke’s. The money could sit in the bank until hell froze over for all Luke cared. 

He shook his head slightly. Damian’s letter had implored Luciano to come to Malta and help him with his financial difficulties. Luke had coldly replied no, and he had thought that was the end of it. 

Until he had made the mistake of going on a pleasure cruise off Cape Cod. The British vessel had approached so quickly, his grandmother’s crew had barely had time to respond. At first, Luke had feared they were going to impress the crew into service, but their purpose was more specific. It had been him they were after. 

Worse, he had not been taken alone. 

“Get your damn hands off me,” shouted a familiar voice, as though to remind him of this. 

Luke strode over to the part of the deck from which the voice came, to see his cousin Jade being manhandled by one of the crew. 

“You heard Mistress Jade,” said Luke. “Let her go.” 

The crewman looked at Luke skeptically. 

“As you should have been informed, Mistress Jade is neither a slave nor is she a servant. She is a free mulatto woman, and she is my cousin. She’s family. Now, unhand her,” he said huffily. 

The crewman let her go, and she stepped away. “Thank you, sir,” she said to the man with a hint of sarcasm. 

“The look of surprise never gets old,” said Luke as the man disappeared to the other side of the deck. 

Jade smirked. “It’s a lucky thing, too, since I see it so often.” 

Luke took a deep breath. He was glad for her company, but he carried much guilt because she would not be in this predicament if it were not for him. Their Walsh mothers were quite a scandalous pair, something Luke and Jade had bonded over this when they were small children. He would hate for anything to happen to her on his account. 

“Hey Luke,” she said looking out over the vast sea. “Do you still have that telescope the first mate lent you?” Luke nodded and retrieved the device from his bag. She pointed to the horizon. “I think I see the top of a mast.” 

Luke peered through the glass, and he not only confirmed that it was a mast, he saw that the flag was not British.“That’s Dusty Donovan’s standard.”

“The Pirate?” asked Jade nervously. 

Luke nodded. “Privateer,” he corrected. “In fact, Grandmother has employed him on more than one occasion…”

Jade raised her eyebrow. “Privateer…pirate…it’s all the same to me. Do you think he’ll attack?” asked Jade. Luke sensed fear in her voice, and Jade was hardly ever afraid. 

“I’ve no doubt he will,” said Luke softly.

“We should tell the captain,” said Jade, turning toward the stern. 

Luke stopped her. “No,” he said softly. “Donovan’s a man of honor, from what I hear. He’ll treat us fairly, especially if he knows who we are. It’s even possible Grandmother has hired him.” 

Jade shot him a skeptical look. “Says the boy who will be ransomed in any case and doesn’t have to worry about being sold into slavery.” 

Luke sheathed the telescope and handed it back to Jade. “To tell the truth, cousin, I fear that possibility exists with my father much more than it does with Donovan. Donovan’s late wife was a Quaker.” 

Jade laughed nervously. “What kind of Quaker marries a pirate?” 

Before Luke could answer, the lookout sounded the alarm and sailors were scurrying around the deck. Luke grabbed Jade by the hand as he looked for a place to hide. Luke’s father and grandmother both owned shipping fleets, so he knew very well that Donovan had more fire power and men than the Queen Charlotte. If he had any sense at all, the captain of the Queen Charlotte would surrender without a fight. Nevertheless, if there was a melee, Luke wanted Jade out of the way. 

If the attacking ships was truly captained by Donovan, Luke might consider asking for his aide, but only if he judged it safe to do so.

There was little place to hide and going below seemed impossible given the flow of men coming the opposite direction. Luke took Jade toward the bow and the two of them spied a canvas tarp. They looked at each other, nodded and quickly dived beneath it. Jade was rather spry, considering she wore a dress and heeled shoes. 

“Yeesh,” whispered Jade. “It’s stuffier under here than down below.” 

“Don’t move,” whispered Luke in reply. “You’ll give us away.”

The cousins clutched each others hands, and waited. They heard commotion and shouting on deck, but no gunfire. This undoubtedly meant the captain had surrendered, and the privateers were unloading the cargo. Luke’s keen ear also heard what he knew were American voices. 

He glanced over at Jade. The girl was a fidget, but she had been as still as Luke. Luke finally made a decision. 

No gunfire. No screaming. Americans.

He was going to ask the privateers to take them back to Massachusetts. This was by far he and Jade’s best chance of escape, but it meant trusting men in a singularly untrustworthy profession. 

He peered out from under the tarp and saw a pair of shined black boots. His eyes scanned up a pair of form fitted breeches and white shirt on a slender, boyish frame. A firm hand held a cutlass. Luke wiggled out from beneath the tarp. 

“Don’t be afraid, boy,” said the dark-haired young man, who looked down at Luke with a pair of eyes so blue and perfect that Luke thought absurdly that he could never fear their owner. “We are only looking for cargo, and any sailors who have been forced to serve the British against their will.” 

Luke got to his feet. “That is good to hear,” he replied, brushing himself off. 

“You are American,” said the young man matter-of-factly. “Are you here against your will?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Luke simply. “Although not as a sailor, my cousin and I were kidnapped. If your captain returns us to our family, there will be a reward.” 

Before the young man could answer, Jade came out from under the tarp, and Luke helped her to her feet. She brushed off her dress and stared down the young man. “You look more like a school master than a pirate,” she said. 

Luke blinked, and he realized Jade was most correct. There was an innocent and intelligence in the young man's countenance that didn't seem at all threatening. 

Clearly amused, the young man nodded in acknowledgment of that fact, then bowed politely. “Captain Donovan offers a place among our crew to any enslaved person. You are welcome among us.” 

Luke’s mouth dropped open, and Jade smiled with pleasure at the words. “I’m not enslaved, but tell your captain I appreciate the offer. If he rescues my cousin and me, we’ll see he gets paid.” 

The stranger looked at Luke and back at Jade. “You are…cousins?” 

The two nodded. “Can’t you see the resemblance?” asked Luke. 

The young man stared at them both. “In the eyes, yes,” he replied. He smiled and Luke smiled back. Luke’s heart started to beat in his chest, and he felt flustered. 

Their conversation was interrupted as an older man in fine clothes strode forth. “Noah…what have you found here?” 

“Captain Donovan,” he said, “This boy and girl…they claim to be cousins and prisoners of the English. I don’t know their names.” 

Luke bowed. “I’m Luke….” 

“You’re Luciano Grimaldi,” said Captain Donavon, “and no doubt the girl is your cousin Jade Taylor.” 

Luke swallowed his irritation at being called by his birth name. “You know who we are. Then you know that our grandmother will pay a king’s ransom.” 

The captain smirked. “I care little who will ransom you. Your father. Your grandmother. All gold is the same to me.” He turned to the young man he’d called Noah. “Take them and their belongings aboard _The Caroline Rose_. House the girl with Madeline. The boy can stay with you.” 

Noah shrugged. “Yes, sir.” He turned to Luke. “Looks like we’re to be cabin mates.”


	2. Chapter 2

As he squinted to see in the lamplight, Luke looked around the small cabin and wondered how Noah made his home here, and how he would find space for himself. There was a narrow bunk, a jacket hanging on the wall, a basin and pitcher atop a small chest of drawers and, to Luke’s surprise, five or six books sat on a small wall shelf. There was a decent sized window, thankfully, one that Noah was opening in an attempt to let in fresh air. 

“Once they bring your belongings,” said Noah, “we can find space for them somewhere. I can store some of my things below. It’s only for two days.” 

Luke stepped a little further into the cabin to examine the shelf of books. “I don’t have any belongings, really. Everything on the English ship was lent to me by the captain. I was only on a day trip to Nantucket Island when they took me. I didn’t even have a spare shirt with me.” 

To Luke’s surprise, he saw that several of the books were in Classical Greek and Latin. Noah had a copy of Homer, and he also had the Aeneid. Apparently, Jade’s assertion about Noah being more like a school teacher had been on the mark. 

“We can see about finding you some clothes. It shouldn’t come as much of a surprise to you that in our business, we often have assorted…items available. Noah inhaled. “I don’t mean to be impolite, but I can offer you a basin bath before we sleep. In fact…I insist on it.” 

Luke blushed, though he was grateful for the offer and said so. He hadn’t bathed since leaving Massachusetts. Then, he turned his attention back to the books. “What kind of privateer reads Homer?” 

Noah laughed. “I prefer the term pirate. Privateer is far too respectable for what we do.” 

Luke smiled in return, but he became serious. “Does that mean I’m in danger?” asked Luke. 

Noah also got serious. “You might be. Captain Donovan keeps good discipline, but some of our crew are rough men. Here, and when we get to Luther’s Cove you must be vigilant. We’ll see Mistress Taylor is well guarded by trustworthy men, of course.” 

Luke nodded. “Thank Captain Donovan for me. The only reason Jade is in this predicament is because my own father decided to have me kidnapped.” 

Noah furrowed his brow. “Why?” 

“I’ll tell you the long story sometime,” said Luke, who didn’t quite wish to reveal his personal wealth or sordid family history. “Let’s just say my father and I don’t see eye to eye on anything.” 

Noah nodded and grabbed his cutlass. “I’ll go see if I can procure you some gentleman’s clothes and shaving gear. Maybe even a nightshirt. Lucky for you we had an encounter with a British ship last week that was carrying a dandy who had twenty trunks of clothes in cargo alone. We left him what was in his cabin. Wouldn’t have wanted him to go naked.” 

Luke smiled. 

“Speaking of which, if you strip off those clothes, in the morning I’ll see to it that the cabin boy adds them to the laundry,” continued Noah as he walked out the door. “Luke, open this door for no one but me or Captain Donovan. You’re unarmed.” 

“Yes, sir,” said Luke as the door shut behind Noah. He then gratefully obeyed Noah’s request, pouring water into the basin and then stripping off the clothes he had worn for days. He piled them in the corner and quickly gave himself a sponge bath with the soap he found. He looked around and found a clean towel and dried himself, wrapping the linen around his body. He sighed, longing for the bathtub that he would have had at home. Still, it felt good to be clean. 

Shortly after that, there was a knock and Noah appeared in the cabin, quickly shutting the door behind him. He carried some clothes and other items that appeared to be of fine quality. 

“You might as well put on the nightshirt now. Not much happens on a ship like this after dark…usually,” said Noah as he reached out with the nightshirt. As Luke took it, his linen towel fell to the ground and he was naked. Blushing, he quickly pulled the shirt over his head, and as he pulled his head through the opening he noticed Noah wore a peculiar expression. Luke recognized amusement mixed with something else he didn’t quite understand. 

“Come,” said Noah, “I’ve a hammock. We can hang it and so you won’t have to squeeze uncomfortably into my bunk.” 

Luke nodded and he and Noah hung the hammock up on hooks designed for that purpose. Thankfully, Noah seemed good humored about how crowded it made his tiny cabin. So even though Luke had never slept on a hammock, he resolved not to complain as he climbed into it. He was grateful to have anywhere to sleep. 

“I usually read by lamplight for an hour or two. It’s not as exciting as the dice that might be going on elsewhere on the ship…” 

“No,” said Luke while trying to keep the hammock steady. “This is fine. Perhaps I’ll look at your volume of Homer, if you don’t mind.” 

Noah retrieved the volume from the shelf and handed it to Luke. Then, to Luke’s surprise, Noah proceeded to strip himself naked and bath himself. Luke pretended to train his eyes on the Greek text, but he was fixed on Noah, who seemed to be an Adonis straight out of Homer’s text, one that was singularly well-endowed.

“Tell me, Noah,” said Luke nonchalantly as he tried to ignore the warmth in his cheeks - and elsewhere. “How did you come to be in service on this ship? You are educated.” 

Noah smiled as he climbed into his bunk. “When I was 14, I was impressed onto a British ship. I was there for six months…thought I would die there…until Dusty…Captain Donavon freed me. I had no idea where my father was or whether he even missed me. Dusty appreciated that I could read and write and knew the basics of navigation and made me a cabin boy. So, three years later, I am his first mate.”   
Luke gazed at Noah with admiration. Having been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he couldn’t imagine the hardships Noah must have experienced. “You must have had many adventures…” 

Noah nodded. “Aye. But Dusty thinks I should use my earnings to attend university. He says I shouldn’t waste my life…but there are parts of me that I believe are better suited to the sea.” 

Luke sat up slightly. “I have applied to Harvard. Grandmother thinks I should study law.” 

Noah propped himself up on an elbow. “Do you want to study law?” 

Luke sighed. “I’ve no idea. Honestly, I’d rather study classics…I far prefer reading ancient tales of adventure than legal books.” 

Noah nodded. “I’ve thought of writing an account of my…adventures with Dusty. Someday.” 

“Really? I think that’s a smashing idea. I would love to read such an an account…” 

From there, they talked, talked about their favorite parts of Homer and favorite tunes and favorite foods, until Luke couldn’t fight sleep anymore. 

"Sleep well," he said as Noah turned off the lamp.

"You too, Luke," said Noah softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah was accustomed to living in close quarters, so he was able to rise and even dress without waking Luke, who was lightly snoring in the hammock. Noah smiled as he slipped out the door and up to the deck. The sun had barely risen, sea birds squawked and the water sparkled and the air smelled fresh and clean. It was times like this when he loved the sea. 

“Noah,” called Dusty from a table near the stern. Dusty usually had coffee, bread and fish on deck while he planned the day. Noah smiled and said down to join him, pouring himself a cup. While on the British ship, Noah had drank tea but had gotten use to coffee since being back among Americans. 

“How’s your bunk mate?” asked Dusty. 

“Sleeping like a babe,” replied Noah. 

Dusty nodded. “It was lucky that we happened upon our guests. Their grandmother should pay a generous reward…especially if the boy’s father also joins the bidding.” 

Noah smirked. “Reward? Or Ransom?” 

Dusty shrugged and sipped his coffee. “Let’s not quibble over semantics. We’ll treat them well…and see they are returned to their grandmother undamaged.” 

His friend’s emphasis on the word undamaged had an unmistakable meaning, and Noah glared at Dusty. The captain, however, merely shook his head.

“Bloody hell, I don’t mean you. I know you wouldn’t touch the boy…forcefully anyway. But there’s men among us who would and then would auction the boy and… his cousin to the highest bidder. I expect you to keep an eye on him so no such thing happens. We can guard the girl, but boys, even ones as pretty as Grimaldi, tend to be oblivious to the danger.” 

Noah nodded and gazed out at the sea. Dusty certainly wasn’t naive about what sometimes happened between sailors. It was merely the way of things. He just had a firm rule that nothing happened by force on his ship. In fact, this had been one of the reasons Noah stayed on the Caroline Rose.

The English ship that had taken Noah when he was just a lad had no such rule. The captain of the British vessel…Captain Jarvis…had not been violent with Noah, but Noah remained haunted by the ways in which had had been expected to serve that captain. Not only would Noah never force Luke into anything, he didn’t plan on making any advances toward his new friend, no matter how beautiful the boy was. 

Noah often wondered if he had never been captured, never been brought to Mason’s bed, if he would have grown out of his improper desires for other boys. He might have had a normal life, and he certainly wasn’t going to seduce Luke and ruin him in the same way he himself had been ruined. If Noah needed a lover, there were plenty of experienced young men in Luther’s Cove that would be happy to oblige him. 

A commotion interrupted Noah’s thoughts. He turned and saw Luke’s cousin - unescorted - stomp up from the lower decks. “Luke…where are you?” she shouted.

Dusty looked over, but Noah was already on his feet. “I’ll take care of this, sir,” he said. 

Meanwhile, Jade saw Noah and immediately strode over. 

Noah bowed. “Good morning, Mistress Jade,” he said.

Jade curtseyed but also gave an exasperated sigh. “Good morning, Mr. Mayer. Where’s Luke?”

Noah smiled. “Still sleeping soundly in my cabin.” 

“Lucky him,” snapped Jade. “Me? I had to bunk with a Quaker. Not only are they no fun at all, they get up with the sun. She’s still praying.” 

Noah was taken aback a little. Quakers generally treated those of Jade’s complexion far better than did most whites. He would have thought Jade would be pleased for Madeline’s company. 

As though anticipating this curiosity, Jade rolled her eyes. “I had to listen to her asking God to deliver my people for half the night. The sentiment is appreciated, the noise was not.” 

Noah smiled at the spirited remark. They were transporting the orphaned Mistress Madeline to her brother in Luther’s Cove. Henry and his wife ran the tavern there, though Henry was far from pious. Noah wagered the young Madeline Coleman was going to be in for culture shock once she got to the rowdy pirate community of Luther’s Cove. 

Mistress Jade, genteel though she was, seemed more like she might be of hardier stock. It was not a surprise. Her life could not have been easy since no matter how much wealth her Grandmother had, it could not have buffered the girl completely from the ignorance of others. Noah, since he had been at sea, had learned that skin color was no measure of character or intelligence. If it were, most ships would have been sorely lacking good crew most of the time. 

“Would you care for some breakfast, Mistress Jade?” asked Noah, holding out his arm. 

Jade glanced over to the table where Dusty sat as she took Noah’s arm. “I thank you, Sir. I’d also enjoy a word with the captain. He should know that Lucinda Walsh is a far better bet than Damian Grimaldi, assuming he likes to gamble.”

Noah nodded and escorted her, helping her sit across from Dusty. Noah listened to her chatter for awhile, and then decided he best go wake Luke before breakfast was gone. He excused himself and headed down below. Only to run into Luke on the stairs. 

He recognized immediately why Luke had been late. The clothing Noah had brought him was probably three sizes too big, hanging off Luke’s frame and making him look like a child dressed in his father’s clothes. 

Luke blushed, and Noah laughed out loud. “Good morning, sir,” said Noah. 

“Good morning,” said Luke huffily. 

“I have some tailoring skills” laughed Noah. “After breakfast, I’ll see if I can alter your clothes enough so…so…” 

Luke stepped out on the deck. “So I don’t look so ridiculous?” 

Noah swallowed his mirth and nodded. “Although, thankfully, you are handsome enough that you could look good in a burlap sack.” 

Noah noticed a tinge of pink in Luke’s cheeks at these complimentary words, and the younger man looked down at his feet bashfully. 

“Come,” said Noah. “The coffee is still hot.” The two young men joined Dusty and Jade at the table. 

“Don’t say a word, Jade,” said Luke playfully.

“I wouldn’t,” laughed Jade. “I’m envious you have anything to wear. Mistress Madeline offered me a dress, but I’m afraid she’s the size of a bird. I’d rather she was larger so I could look as foolish as you.”

Dusty gestured to the cargo hold. “Noah,” he said, “when we are done, search the cargo for a dress that might fit Mistress Jade. We want to be good hosts. Better than the English, if we can.” 

Noah agreed, and soon they were joined by the petite, dark haired Mistress Madeline, who was dressed in a plain black dress and white collar. She chatted amiably with the two new arrivals as well. Noah noticed that Luke paid her special attention, asking about her history and what she planned on doing when she got to Luther’s Cove. She planned on teaching school there, apparently. Luke, meanwhile, asked her plenty of questions about her history and interests. 

Mistress Madeline seemed to enjoy the attention, even asking Luke to call her by her familiar name, Maddie. This was all quite natural. Any young girl would be happy of Luke’s affection, thought Noah, and Mistress Madeline was certainly pretty enough to hold Luke’s interest. 

Good, good, he thought to himself. I need to encourage his interest in her. 

Suddenly, one of the lookouts sounded the alarm. Noah and Dusty both got to their feet to talk to the man, who spied a much larger British vessel. 

“Our cargo holds are near full already,” said Noah. “Is it worth it?” 

Dusty looked over at the passengers. “Aye,” he said with a wink. “Just this once. We’ll be in port by tomorrow. It shouldn’t be too much extra weight. Take care of our passengers. See they go below and stay there until we're done.” 

Noah nodded and approached the table. “Captain Donovan orders the three of you to go below deck. It will be safer for all of you there.” 

Luke stood up, and his eyes met Noah’s. “Is this wise with gentlewomen aboard?” 

Noah shook his head. “What we do is never wise,” he said. “Do you know how to use a musket?” 

Luke nodded. Noah then grabbed a musket from a nearby compartment. 

“Take this,” he said. “Go to the cabin where the girls are staying. Point this at the door and shoot anyone who isn’t myself or Captain Donovan, should they try and enter. We are stronger, but one can never rest on certainty.” 

Luke nodded and thankfully Jade and Madeline went with him below, without any fuss or questioning. 

As Luke disappeared down the steps, he nodded at Noah. Noah nodded back, before grabbing his cutlass and following his captain. 

Suddenly, one of the lookouts sounded the alarm. Noah and Dusty both got to their feet to talk to the man, who spied a much larger British vessel. 

“Our cargo holds are near full already,” said Noah. “Is it worth it?” 

Dusty looked over at the passengers. “Aye,” he said with a wink. “Just this once. We’ll be in port by tomorrow. It shouldn’t be too much extra weight. Take care of our passengers.” 

Noah nodded and approached the table. “Captain Donovan orders the three of you to go below deck. It will be safer for all of you there.” 

Luke stood up, and his eyes met Noah’s. “Is this wise with gentlewomen aboard?” 

Noah shook his head. “What we do is never wise,” he said. “Do you know how to use a musket?” 

Luke nodded. Noah then, almost as if by magic, produced a musket from a nearby compartment. “Take this,” he said. “Go to the cabin where the girls are staying. Point this at the door and shoot anyone who isn’t myself or Captain Donovan, should they try and enter. We are stronger, but one can never rest on certainty.” 

Luke nodded and thankfully Jade and Madeline went with him below, without any fuss or questioning. 

As Luke disappeared down the steps, he nodded at Noah. Noah nodded back, before grabbing his cutlass and following his captain.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade had kicked off her shoes, climbed up on a bunk and was trying to look out the small window in the cabin where she, Luke and Maddie waited for the _Caroline Rose_ ’s crew to conduct their business.

“We have so many more weapons. We’re faster. We have a tougher crew,” said Jade. “They’d be fools to put up a fight…and it doesn’t sound like they have.”

Luke was very relieved at this. He had only known Noah a day, but he didn’t like the idea of his new friend being in any danger. “How long do you think it will take?”

Maddie, who was sitting demurely on the opposite the bunk and feigning that she was interested in a book, sighed. “The other times it’s taken no longer than three hours.”

Luke smiled at the young girl, who was of an age with him and he had already grown to like. He leaned over to read the spine of the book. “Sense and Sensibility!” he exclaimed. “I was half way through when we were taken. Have you finished? Did Marianne choose Mr. Willoughby?”

“Don’t say a word,” said Jade, holding her hand aloft. “I won’t have the ending ruined, and besides, there’s no way Marianne would choose him. He’s a bad sort…you can tell.”

Maddie brightened up. “You both have read it? Back in Philadelphia, none of my friends read novels. They say they are sinful, but I think this book is on track to teach a good lesson, if things work out the way I think the author plans.”

Luke sat down next to Maddie. “May I see? I don’t remember which chapter I left off…but perhaps we could all take turns reading chapters aloud to pass the time? It would be one thing if we were going to be privy to the noises of a pirate battle, but I don’t believe listening to cargo being transferred is that exciting.”

Jade climbed down from the bunk and sat down on the edge. “Start with Chapter 10, if you can, Maddie.”

Maddie smiled and nodded as she thumbed through the book. When Maddie started to read, Luke was soon transported, in his mind, to Bath and found a measure of relief from his worry for Noah. It would only be a few hours.

***

Noah stood on the deck of the British ship, supervising the last few crates to be loaded onto the _Caroline Rose_. Several of his crew observed from the _Caroline Rose_ ’s deck, muskets aimed at anyone who dared do anything stupid.

Noah held his cutlass and kept an eye on the process. He also kept an ear out for sounds, and …he heard rustling behind a barrel. He walked over casually, even whistled a bit, and then suddenly…a brown-haired boy carrying a rapier lunged out at him. Whatever fear Noah had for himself was far outweighed by his fear for the boy. As the shot from a sharpshooter rang out, Noah dived and tackled the boy. As they smacked down on the deck, the rapier painfully grazed Noah’s arm.

“You’re a foolish boy,” spat Noah. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that trying to be a hero never works out?” The words applied as much to Noah as boy who he had saved. Although, Noah thought a flesh wound was a fair price to pay for saving the boy from his own stupidity.

“You can’t take Mustafa,” said the boy.

Noah paused, for he had no understanding of the boy’s gibberish. Noah wondered if the boy was mad, but the boy, who was clad in genteel clothing, pointed to a small, ornate crate that was being taken to the _Caroline Rose_. The box was painted red, with a gilded geometric decoration and what appeared to be latticing. It was a strange box, and Noah had never seen one like it.

“Mustafa!” shouted the boy.

Noah got to his feet, taking the child’s rapier with him and shouted that he wanted to know what was inside the box. Quickly, he took off his shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. Then, he strode over and took the box from the crewman. The boy followed and he again cried “Mustafa!”

“This box is called Mustafa?” asked Noah, whose arm was aching.

The child stopped fretting for a moment, and he rolled his eyes. “Mustafa is in the box. He’s probably scared.”

Noah leaned over, and as he did so, he heard the box make a distinct “meow” sound. The boy undid a series of latches and opened the top to reveal…Mustafa. Noah had never seen a cat like him, with bright white, flowing hair and pale green eyes. Mustafa looked less frightened than completely annoyed. He meowed at Noah.

“He’s a Turkish Angora,” said the boy proudly. “Papa brought him all the way from Istanbul where he bought him from an Ottoman prince."

Noah sighed. It was highly likely that Mustafa was the most valuable bit of cargo on the British ship.

“Well, boy…what is your name?” he asked.

The boy petted Mustafa and only looked up to Noah as an afterthought. “Percy St. Cloud, Sir,” he replied.

“Well, Percy St. Cloud,” continued Noah. “As much as I hate to see your foolishness rewarded, I do not believe we have the knowledge or food to properly care for Mustafa aboard my ship. I don’t even know if we have the correct brush for him. He seems like a rarified animal.”

The boy looked up hopefully.

“I can return him to your care under three conditions,” said Noah slowly. “Firstly, you must promise never to attack someone who is protected by sharpshooters again.”

Percy nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said enthusiastically.

“Secondly, you must promise to obtain fresh scrod from the fish market for Mustafa to eat. He does not seem like much of a mouser.”

Percy nodded. “Yes, sir…Papa already told me that was my job.”

Noah nodded. “Thirdly, you must not ever be cross at Mustafa if he soils your clothes with muddy paws. He is a cat and would not understand your ire.”

Percy nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Very well,” said Noah, who glanced over at the crewman as he handed the box to the boy. “Go, and keep him in your cabin from now on.”

“Yes, sir, thank you sir,” said Percy as he quickly disappeared down below.

“Remember, Percy,” shouted Noah after him, “we Yanks aren’t all barbarians. We are your cousins and any quarrels between us are mere family squabbles.”

Noah sighed and looked down at the blood soaked shirt wrapped around his arm, and he started to feel a bit faint.

“Let’s get back to the ship, men,” he said to the crew who had been watching the scene with amused interest, and they all headed over the planks back to the ship. As he walked, he was surprised to see Luke, Jade and Maddie all watching from the deck.

“I thought you three were ordered to stay below,” he said softly as he arrived to his home ship.

The trio ran to him, examining his his wound and chattering.

As Noah began to feel very faint, he heard Jade say “Maddie thought the excitement must have been over, she was wrong….”

Noah felt his knees buckle, and the last thing he remembered was Luke’s arm around his bare chest preventing him from falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was helping Noah down the narrow stairs when the wounded man mumbled something.

“What did you say?” asked Luke. “I didn’t understand you.” 

“Thank…you…” mumbled Noah. 

“It’s the least I can do for the hero of the day,” replied Luke who pushed his way into their cabin. 

Maddie had gone to find a medic, while Jade followed closely behind Luke. As they pushed their way into the cabin, Luke carefully helped Noah onto his bunk. He then examined the blood soaked shirt and realized that Noah’s wound was still bleeding. He quickly removed the shirt and applied pressure just above the wound with his hand. 

“Whiskey,” whispered Noah. 

“We’ll get you some for the pain,” said Luke, who was certain there had to be plenty on the ship. 

“Not for the pain,” gasped Noah. “To clean the wound.” 

Luke nodded. He’d heard of such techniques before. Lucinda’s own physician advocated alcohol based salves to prevent infection. 

“I’ll go get some,” said Jade who disappeared out the door. 

Luke looked around, and he found a relatively clean towel and used that to apply strong pressure to the wound. It wasn’t deep to the muscle or bone, but it probably required stitching. 

“Thank you,” whispered Noah. 

“Just rest,” replied Luke. “It’s not bad. It’s just that the bleeding had started again.” 

Jade and Maddie returned, both carrying supplies. “I’ll tend to his wound,” said Maddie huffily. “I have as much experience as anyone aboard this ship. There’s apparently a doctor in Luther’s Cove, but not aboard this ship.” 

“I brought the whiskey,” piped in Jade, who held up the bottle. 

Maddie held out a clean towel toward Jade. “Here, pour some on here.”

Jade obeyed, soaking the cloth with whiskey. As Luke continued to apply pressure just above the wound, Maddie then dabbed at Noah’s arm with the towel, causing Noah to wince and draw a sharp breath. Maddie continued without comment until she had gotten whiskey in the whole of the wound. 

“I have stitched wounds before,” she said. “I’ve brought a needle and twine, but they must be soaked in whiskey. Then, Noah must drink what he can, as that will dull the pain from the needle.” 

Jade snickered. “I’d never thought I’d hear a Quaker recommend getting drunk.”

Maddie shrugged. “It’s a necessary part of treatment,” she replied as she soaked the twine and needle in whiskey. Then, she handed the bottle to Noah. 

“Drink up,” she said. “Three or four large swallows will do the trick. Any more, and you’ll be vomiting on top of the rest of your troubles.” 

Noah smiled softly as he took the whiskey. Luke, Jade and Maddie all watched as he gulped several swallows down. Finally, he nodded. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Maddie nodded, and Luke watched as she carefully stitched the wound closed. With each pass of the needle, Noah winced but he did not cry out. 

“It’s not so bad, actually,” whispered Noah. “You have a nice touch.”

Maddie smiled and blushed, and Luke felt a tinge of anger. He didn’t know why. Of course Noah would notice how pretty Maddie was and of course he would appreciate her caring for him. In fact, they’d make a very appropriate match. It would be good for Noah to have a wife that would encourage him into a less dangerous profession. Still, Luke didn’t like the thought much, even though he liked both of them. He watched as Maddie cleaned Noah’s wound with whiskey one more time as Noah started to doze. 

“Thank you,” whispered Noah. 

Luke stood up. “You’ve done marvelous, Maddie, but it’s probably best if Noah sleep,” said Luke. 

Maddie nodded. “If the wound comes open, just summon me. I’ll redo it. Tell him not to bend it in a way that will stress the stitches.” 

Luke nodded. “Of course,” he replied, ushering the girls to the door. 

“We’ll see you at supper,” said Jade as the girls disappeared. 

“Did it hurt very badly?” asked Luke after they were gone, suddenly not so worried about Noah’s need for rest. 

Noah drowsily nodded. “I’ve been lucky. Aside from an occasional scrape or blackened eye…I’ve been unscathed…and to think a clumsy fall not a true fight is what got me this.” 

Luke brushed a hair out of Noah’s face. “A clumsy fall where you saved a little boy’s life…and then proceeded to rescue his cat.” 

Noah smirked, and their eyes met, and Luke thought for a moment that that he would become lost in those blue eyes, but then Luke’s eyes scanned down to the now stitched wound and then across Noah’s beautiful bare chest. He felt himself get flush, and the cabin was suddenly very warm. 

“Do you wish to rest? Or I could read to you?” suggested Luke. “We were reading while you were…occupied earlier.” 

Noah took a deep breath, then he reached out with one hand and took Luke’s hand and placed it on his chest. Noah’s skin was firm and warm, and his muscles felt tight and hard. Luke was seized with an impulse to caress Noah’s flesh, but he resisted. With all his might, he resisted. 

Noah sighed again. “”A story would be wonderful…maybe you could read the tale of Apollo and Hyacinth. I always loved that story…though sad. Very…very sad…but…” 

Luke swallowed. He knew the tale well. Apollo fell in love with a beautiful boy called Hyacinth. The jealous Zephyr, who also loved Hyacinth, made the wind strike the boy with a discus, killing him. Apollo wept and transformed his love into a flower of unparalleled beauty. 

Luke felt his heart start to beat in his chest. He always read certain Greek tales over and over, especially that one. Also, some of the adventures of Hercules held special interest and, of course, The Iliad, where Achilles and Patroclus’s friendship held a powerful allure. 

Noah moaned a little and his eyes fluttered. “There will be time for a story later, but perhaps I should close my eyes for a bit…I’m not a stranger to strong drink, but rarely to excess.” 

Luke nodded, but he also leaned over and felt Noah’s forehead for fever. They had been cautious, but he still wanted to check for an infection. Thankfully, Noah’s temperature felt normal. 

“All right, Mister Hero,” said Luke. “Sleep well.” 

Impulsively, Luke leaned over and kissed Noah on the forehead. Noah grinned devilishly, and then he reached up and placed a hand on Luke’s cheek. Luke couldn’t believe it, but he sensed Noah was about to return the kiss. Noah’s lips were so close to his, Luke waited…but nothing. 

Noah shook his head. “No…not to you..can’t…you deserve…better,” he whispered before losing consciousness. 

Luke felt stunned, like he was the one who had lost blood and was faint and drunk. He had always known he was different. His affinity for the Greek stories…his habit of staring at his friends while swimming…the dreams he’d had…he’d never spoken of them, tried not to think about them…but he knew, and heard whispers and jokes of others like him. 

Could it be that Noah was like him? 

Luke inhaled, and then, he crawled carefully onto the bunk..over Noah’s body to situate himself next to Noah but away from Noah’s wounded arm. He laid his head down on Noah’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He knew sleep wouldn’t come, but he stayed still anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke could hardly believe his eyes, not to mention his ears and nose. He had expected a pirate town to be nothing more than a series of huts and tents, not a community that rivaled the smaller towns on Cape Cod. On top of that, the thriving settlement of Luther’s Cove existed in its own legal limbo. It was not part of the United States but was in a section of Florida free of Spanish control and ruled by a democratic process that, according to Noah, was more fair and straightforward than the one in Luke’s country. All disputes or matters of town business were settled by vote. Every person above the age of sixteen in the town got a vote. This included former slaves and women. Noah had explained all of this with great pride. 

The town boasted a lively open market, a general store, three taverns, a blacksmith, a tailor, a brewery and a hot springs that the native population thought had healing powers. Rows of small, sturdy houses with picket fenced yards had sprung up along the outer streets. 

One of those small houses belonged to Noah, where he normally resided alone. However, for the next few weeks, Luke would be his guest. Jade would be residing with Henry Coleman above The Liberty Tavern. Dusty trusted Mr. Coleman and his wife to look after Jade since he had already prepared for the arrival of his sister. Luke agreed to this arrangement upon both Dusty and Noah’s recommendation, but Luke also planned to seek out Jade each day to make sure she was safe. 

Dusty had been very clear that Noah would be responsible for Luke’s safety in the rowdy town. He had even ordered Luke not to go anywhere without Noah or another’s company, since he was unknown to the ruffians in the town and could easily become a victim. Dusty hadn’t specified of what. 

Noah’s house was neat and well-kept, and Luke was at first surprised that the interior was furnished with a mishmash of items as opulent as anything in his grandmother’s stately home. The parlor contained a velvet settee and chaise, an opulent landscape painting in a gilded frame hung above the fireplace, and there was a large shelf filled with finely bound books. Noah had an eye for quality to be sure, but Luke still find it strange to see items such as this in what was a sturdy but very humble little house. The first floor of Noah’s home had merely three rooms: a parlor, dining room and a kitchen, which Noah claimed to never use, since he dined at the taverns each night.

“On our ship, I only have to compete with Dusty for possession of any books we obtain, and he’s generous with me,” said Noah as Luke scanned his bookshelf. “I will take your things upstairs. You are my guest, so you will stay in my bedroom.” 

Luke blinked. “I can’t put you out, besides, isn’t there another bedroom?” Luke had been to small houses such as this, and there were usually at least two bedrooms. 

“There’s a second,” said Noah, “but I’ve not gotten a bed for it. I'll be fine on the chaise here in the parlor.” 

Luke swallowed. Noah hadn’t spoken of waking up with Luke in him arms, two days earlier. Noah hadn’t seemed angry, but he also hadn’t seemed pleased. He had completely ignored it, to Luke’s great disappointment. 

“I must insist I take the chaise,” replied Luke, as he followed Noah up the narrow stairs and into the larger of the two bedrooms. Luke couldn’t help but notice the bed, which was shrouded in mosquito netting, was more than ample for two men…so that it only left room for an nightstand on one side. There was no reason why he and Noah couldn’t share, except that Noah obviously didn’t want to share a bed with Luke.

“Luke,” said Noah carefully, “my job is to care for you. Let me do that. The chaise downstairs is far more comfortable and larger than my bunk on the ship. I’ll be fine.” 

Luke nodded, and he hoped the intense disappointment that had gripped him did was not too obvious to Noah.

“Well,” said Luke, “What shall we do?” 

Noah actually had a list of things for them to do, on which was to get some of the clothes they had obtained for Luke to be altered at the tailor, dine at The Liberty Tavern for supper and visit the healing waters of the hot springs, which Noah hoped would be good for his wound. 

Luke agreed to all of these readily, and soon they set out to the town. 

____

Noah checked his pocket watch and knew it was nearly time to fetch Luke from the tailor, so they could meet Jade, Maddie and the Colemans for supper.

Noah paced nervously and tried to get a hold of the contradictory emotions and impulses that had gripped him since Luke’s arrival into his life. Noah was glad to have Luke’s company. He hadn’t realized how lonely he was for companionship his own age and education until Luke had come aboard the ship. Noah also enjoyed Maddie, and even Jade’s company, as both girls were well-read and lively, but Luke fascinated him. Luke also attracted him, and that made Noah deeply uncomfortable. 

Moreover, Luke was similarly attracted to Noah. That much had been clear when Noah had awoken from his stupor to find Luke in his arms. 

Noah sighed deeply. Mason had always told him that there was nothing wrong with two men loving each other and being lovers, that such relationships had always existed and would always exist. The Greeks, the very founders of the civilized world, had embraced such love as normal, even beautiful. 

But they were not living in Greece. Buggery was outlawed and deeply shameful in most places, to the point that men were sometimes killed for it. Such relationships had to stay hidden, unless one lived outside the law and outside civilized society. 

Luther’s Cove was outside civilized society. The mere lack of women often encouraged sailors to pair off with one another, and several male couples lived in Luther’s Cove rather openly. Nobody here bothered about it. The brothels offered both male and female prostitutes, and it was accepted.

Despite this acceptance, Noah had not taken a lover since living here, choosing to live like a monk. He had hoped he could change, erase the memories of what had happened between him and Mason and find an appropriate young woman to marry. Many men went on to do this, and they were happy. Half the crew on the Caroline Rose would bugger each other while at sea, only to patronize the female prostitutes in the town. Noah, however, found no temptation in girls. He simply did not desire them. 

He did not want to set Luke down a path that had cursed Noah so. Noah may have been ruined, but Luke might still have a chance for a normal life.

Complicating matters was the fact Luke was to be living in Noah’s house for weeks. Dusty had grinned when he had asked Noah to house him, winking and calling it a gift. Dusty seemed to think there was no shame in a consensual relationship with Luke, and yet, Noah still felt shame. 

Still, Noah could not deny that part of him wanted to give Luke what they both wanted. It would be so easy, and Luke was so beautiful. 

Noah’s frustrating thoughts were interrupted. Luke strode out of the tailor, looking far more presentable than he had been. In fact, he was more than presentable. Luke was dashing and gentlemanly in a fine shirt and knickers. The shirt was rolled up to his shirt elbows, and he carried a jacket.

“He’ll have the rest of the clothes done in three days time,” said Luke happily. “I must thank your captain for his generosity.” 

“Glad to hear it,” said Noah. “Dusty wants your stay to be as comfortable as possible. So, no worries about the jacket. Due to the heat, you don’t need to wear it for dinner. We’re not nearly so formal here.” 

Luke blushed and smiled, then looked at the tavern that was next door to the tailor. “Is that where we are to have supper?” 

Noah glanced over, and The Eagle’s Heart was much seedier tavern than the one run by Henry Coleman. 

“No,” said Noah, “Where we shall go is beyond there. Come, it’s best if we walk past quickly.” 

Noah hoped that they would pass The Eagle’s Heart without incident, but it was not to be. Several of the young men who worked there stood outside, in various states of dress, makeup and undress, and they beckoned Luke and Noah. 

“Still too good for us, are you, Noah?” asked one of the boys, playfully. “I promised you a discount. I’ll make good on it.” 

Another of the young men, laughed. “It doesn’t look like Noah needs our services…tell me, Noah…did you pop your boy’s cherry yet?” 

Noah glared at the boy, but said nothing as they walked past. 

“If you tire of Noah,” said a third boy to Luke, “we’ve plenty of work for you here.” 

Noah pivoted on his heel, and he placed a hand on Luke’s arm. “Mr. Grimaldi is a gentleman, and a guest of Captain Donovan. You shall not suggest such things.” 

The boy shrugged. “If he were a gentleman, he wouldn’t be here, would he?” 

Luke pulled on Noah’s elbow. “Let’s go,” he said softly, gazing at the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

The Liberty Tavern served an excellent fish stew that night, and Noah couldn’t help but think Mr. and Mrs. Coleman had made special effort because of the arrival of Henry’s sister, and the genteel cousins from Boston. 

Henry was lively and charming as always, asking Luke and Jade about their circumstances and encouraging them to enjoy their adventure. Meanwhile, Noah had been seated next to Maddie, who was a wonderful conversationalist, well-read and not at all shy.

“I’ve never met a young woman with such healing expertise,” said Noah, “and I thank you again.” 

Maddie smiled. “It’s not that unusual among us Quakers. Frivolous pursuits are frowned upon. We’re supposed to be useful, though I still enjoy a good novel now and again.” 

Noah smiled. “Luke told me that you were reading a novel called Sense and Sensibility? He recommended it highly.” 

Maddie smiled. “I thought young men like you were supposed to be serious in your reading of the classics, not waste time on romantic novels.” 

Noah grinned. “On a ship, there’s plenty of time for both.” 

Noah glanced over at Luke, who was telling an animated story about his grandmother and her dressmaker to a captivated Vienna Coleman. 

“Have you been to the healing waters for your arm, yet?” asked Henry. 

Noah sighed. The wound still ached, and the waters would help. 

“I was thinking of going tonight,” replied Noah. “The days are still long enough.” 

Luke heard this, and he turned his attention to Noah. “I would enjoy it myself, and Noah spoke of the waters longingly even when we were on the ship.” 

“Is it possible for Maddie and I to go?” asked Jade. 

Henry smiled. “I’ll escort you and Vienna can chaperone. We’ll see if we can find some time tomorrow when the springs are not being used. Young men, of course, are free to go anytime.” 

Jade rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I wish I had been born a boy. You seem to have all the luck.”

Luke chuckled. “Except for your fondness for dresses. I don’t think cravats and knickers would satisfy your passion.” 

Jade nodded knowingly, and then looked pointedly at Maddie. “Now that you’re here in Luther’s Cove, maybe you can get a dress that isn’t black.” 

Vienna clearly thought this was a wonderful idea, and she began talking about dresses she owned, of which there were many, that she could alter to fit Maddie. Meanwhile, Noah found himself looking forward to taking a bathe in the springs with Luke, even as he knew he should not look forward to it quite so much. 

***

Noah and Luke walked through the brush and down a wooden walkway that had been built to make it easier to access the springs. Luke could hear laughter and splashing before they reached the springs. To his disappointment, they wouldn’t be alone. 

“Most people visit in the morning,” said Noah, “but there’s usually an evening group.” 

“I’m glad they make time for girls during the day,” replied Luke. “I think Maddie and Jade will enjoy it tomorrow.”

Noah laughed. “There will be...girls…women here tonight. It’s just the few respectable women in town that require privacy. The rest of them don’t worry so much about it.” 

Luke paused for a moment, and his mouth dropped open. Of course it made sense, but it was still quite outside the norm, and his face grew flustered. “Well,” he replied, feigning nonchalance. “I once visited Italy and saw some classical statues. I think I’ll not keel over in shock.” 

Noah laughed as they reached the springs, which appeared to be shallow but the water’s circumference was about the size of the small lake on Luke’s Grandmother’s property. Luke estimated that there were a dozen or so other people in small clusters along the banks. Including, as Noah promised, several women who were not at all shy about swimming unclothed in the presence of men. 

Noah wasn’t bothered, either, and he began to take off his clothes. Luke followed suit, glancing occasionally over to admire Noah’s frame. The bandages around his arm were still relatively clean, but Noah used a knife to cut them off and then he gingerly inspected his stitches. The wound appeared to be healing well.

“How does it feel?” asked Luke. 

“Aches sometimes, and I suspect will sting like hell in the water, but it will be worth it,” said Noah who headed into the spring. 

Luke followed and soon could think of nothing but the heavenly warm waters. He was used to hot baths at home, of course, but nothing compared to a hot spring for soothing of the body and mind. Noah had brought soap, which they used to clean themselves and chatted amiably. As attractive as Luke found Noah, the presence of the others had a calming effect on his desire. This, he thought, was probably a good thing. 

However, others at the spring were not so shy. Luke noticed that on the bank, one of the women had knelt before one of the men and was performing an act of sexual congress that he had read about in Latin. 

Noah approached Luke, grabbed his chin and gently turned away Luke’s face. “You needn’t see that kind of thing. You’re a gentleman, I’m sorry.” 

Luke pushed his head back and took a good look. “I may be a gentleman,” he replied, “but I’m not a child. And besides, this is their world not mine…and as the boy at the tavern said one isn’t really a gentleman if they are here, are they?”

Noah shook his head. “You didn’t chose to come here.” 

Luke took Noah’s hand. “Fate chose for me to come here,” he replied, “and I’m glad of it.” 

Noah looked puzzled at this at first, then took a deep breath and spoke quickly, as though he feared he would lose courage. “You are so fortunate to be who you are. You shouldn’t do anything to jeopardize you position. Me…you should know, that if Dusty hadn’t taken me under his wing, I may well have wound up at The Eagle’s Heart like those others we saw.” 

Luke knew exactly what Noah meant. His heart went out to Noah, as the pain he felt was evident in his voice, but Luke was at a loss for words. They got out of the water in silence, and soon pulled on their pants and shoes and walked back toward Noah’s house. Luke thought for a moment he should put his shirt back on, but after what he had just seen notions of propriety seemed silly. 

As they walked, Noah began to talk. “I crawled into Dusty’s bed the first night on his ship. He wanted me in his cabin to protect me…but because of what my previous Captain wanted of me…the one from the British ship…I thought I was there for something else. Dusty was so kind about it, and told me that whatever I chose to do with my body from then on was my business alone, provided I hurt no one. He didn’t care if I was ruined for girls, only that I could navigate and organize for him.” 

Luke stopped in the middle of the path and put his hand on Noah’s cheek. “You’re not ruined in any way. I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” Luke paused. “Those boys at the tavern think we’re lovers, don’t they?” 

Noah couldn’t look at Luke, but he nodded. “Yes, and truth be told, it’s better if they do. They won’t try anything with you if they think you’re mine. It would be a breach of the code of honor…” 

Luke inhaled. He took Noah’s hand and entwined his fingers into Noah’s. 

“Be careful, Luke,” whispered Noah. “Exotic pleasures ruin for your taste for common ones…I should know, and I wouldn’t wish the same for you.” 

Luke squeezed Noah's hand. “What if I already have that taste…even though I’ve never…” Luke’s voice trailed off, and he was so overcome by emotion he thought his knees would buckle. “I’m ruined now as I stand here. I was born ruined. I was ruined before I ever met you, and I’m not ashamed.” Luke let go of Noah's hand. “Shame would be denying that I’ve found another like myself and that you are …very special.”

They looked at each other for a moment. As Noah’s face softened, as was as though Luke saw his resistance melt away. “Are you truly sure of this?” asked Noah quietly. 

Luke, who had never been more sure of anything, threw himself into Noah’s arms, reveling in the feel of Noah’s bare skin. “Yes,” he replied, “but let’s return to your house before I show you how sure.”


	8. Chapter 8

They didn’t stop when they arrived at Noah’s house, but dropped their things on the floor as Noah bolted the door. Hand and hand they went straight up to Noah’s bedroom.

Noah kissed Luke passionately, placing his hands on Luke’s shoulders and exploring Luke’s mouth with his tongue. He was feeling as though he was a starving man who had suddenly given sustenance. As much as he cared for Luke, all sorts of depraved imaginings about what he wanted to do to Luke were running through his head. He had to take a deep breath and remind himself that Luke was a virgin, and that he deserved to be treated with care. 

Luke, however, did not seem as concerned for his own well-being. Noah watched open-mouthed, as Luke dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Noah’s fly. 

“Luke…” gasped Noah, but soon he was at a loss for words. Luke clearly wanted to try what he had observed at the springs, and Noah was not about to stop him. 

Luke grasped Noah’s hard cock and stroked it a bit before taking it into his mouth. Noah moaned loudly, and he sighed as Luke continued to imitate what he had seen as well as experiment with his own techniques. Noah ran his fingers into Luke’s hair and just gave way to the pleasure for awhile. However, he wasn’t ready to finish yet. He gently pulled Luke up into another kiss while he undid Luke’s trousers and pushed them down. 

“Turn about is fair play, is it not?” asked Noah as he pushed Luke back on to the bed and removed Luke’s shoes and his pants. Luke laughed and threw his head back, as Noah kicked off his own shoes and the pants, which had been twisted around his ankles. 

“You know,” whispered Luke, “the boys at school used to whisper ‘cocksucker’ behind my back. I didn’t realize until now, it wasn’t an insult.” 

Noah laughed, but he felt a twinge of sadness. Any boy that acted even a little dandy-ish was usually subjected to such ridicule. Noah had learned early to hide some of his mannerisms and interests. The first person to tell him to stop acting like a little “cocksucker” was Noah’s own father. 

Noah sighed. Nothing about what he and Luke were doing felt wrong, why should cruel idiots make them think so? Why should mean-spirited bullies like his father force them to a lifetime of hiding? 

Noah leaned over and kissed Luke’s lips for a moment before moving downward and taking Luke’s cock all the way into his mouth. It had been a long time, but Noah remembered well how to please, and soon Luke was moaning and writhing beneath him. It didn’t take long at all before Luke released into his mouth, and Luke’s whole body became limp as he sighed and breathed deeply. Noah swallowed quickly and got to his feet, quickly kissing Luke’s cheek. Darkness had set in, so Noah lit a candle to help them see. 

“I’m going to fetch us port while you recover, sweeting,” he said softly. 

Noah quickly moved down the narrow stairs, grateful he had thought to close the shutters. He grabbed two fine crystal goblets and the bottle, then had a thought. He rummaged around a cabinet and found some lavender bath oil he had obtained, and he carefully brought all the items upstairs. 

Luke was sitting on his elbows, smiling. His fair hair was tousled and he was sweating just a bit, so that his skin glowed in the candlelight. 

“Port as promised,” said Noah. “I think this will rival any you’ve had before.” 

‘No doubt,” said Luke dreamily. 

Noah grinned as he placed everything on the night stand, and uncorked the bottle. He poured two glasses and handed one to Luke. “We’re not done, tonight, I hope,” he said teasingly. 

Luke clinked his glass with Noah’s. “I should think not. As you said earlier this evening, if I am yours, then the others can’t have me. I want you to take everything you want.” 

Noah raised an eyebrow and sipped his port, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Are you asking me to bugger you, Luke?” 

Luke, without even blushing, “I’m demanding it, for my own safety.” 

Noah bit his lip. He could hardly believe Luke’s confidence, his lack of fear and shame. It was remarkable. Luke was remarkable. Noah, who had far more experience both in bed and in life, felt chastened by the young man’s confidence and courage. 

“I must comply, then,” whispered Noah. “First, however, drink your port. The more relaxed you are the easier it will be. You’ll need to keep you body - with one organ excepted - as soft as you can as I do my work.” 

Luke nodded and sipped his port, and Noah carefully climbed in bed next to him, making sure he didn’t spill from his own glass. He had missed the comfort of another’s bare skin, and moreover, he realized that this was better than anything he had experience before. He loved Luke. It had only been a few days, but Noah loved him. He also enjoyed gazing at Luke’s beautiful form. 

Luke sighed. “You feel wondrous.” 

Noah breathed deeply and took a drink of his wine. 

“So,” whispered Luke, “how much Dutch courage will you need?” 

Noah shook his head and place his glass on the nightstand.“None,” he said. “I admit that before I worried for you…I still am worried for you and your future, but I also believe you when you say this is what you want.”

Luke grinned and finished that which was in his glass, and then Noah took it from him and placed it on the nightstand. He began kissing and caressing Luke passionately, and Luke returned each kiss and caress in kind. However, Noah couldn’t help but notice Luke’s lips were quivering and his hands trembled. 

His bravado is fading, thought Noah, who found this deeply endearing. He remembered well his own first time, and how terrified he had been. 

“I’ll take care with you,” whispered Noah in his ear. “Make it pleasurable for you.” 

Luke whimpered a little and held Noah tight, and nodded. Noah then put Luke onto his back and shimmied down his body. Noah started stroking Luke’s hard cock gently, until Luke started to groan. Then Noah spread Luke’s legs wide, exposing his most imitate parts. Noah gently rubbed Luke’s hole and tongued it a bit, causing Luke to gasp. But to Noah’s surprise, Luke didn’t pull back or stop him. Noah continued for awhile, then grabbed the lavender oil and poured some on Luke and some on his own fingers. Soon Noah inserted a finger and carefully began to work Luke open. Soon, another finger and another finger fit, and Luke remained brave, encouraging Noah with moans of pleasure. 

Finally, Noah removed his fingers. “Are you ready for something else up there?” he asked playfully. 

“Please….” groaned Luke, his eyes shut. 

Noah smiled as he rubbed some of the lavender oil on his own aching cock. He then seated himself on the edge of the bed and bade Luke sit up. Noah believe that it would be less painful and shocking for Luke’s body if Luke were to lower himself down onto Noah this first time. He positioned Luke in front of him and gently kissed the back of Luke’s neck. Luke crooked his neck so their lips could meet, and they kissed deeply. 

Noah guided Luke down and suddenly felt enveloped by Luke’s warm body. He gasped. 

“Oh my yes!” cried Noah. 

It took a great deal of self-control, but Noah was patient as Luke lowered himself all the way, and as Luke’s body adjusted. Soon, however, Noah instinctively began to move. Luke cried out with encouragement. 

Eventually, Noah broke their bond for a moment so he could flip Luke over onto his stomach. Noah could properly thrust this way and lost himself in the motion, with Luke still moaning encouragement. 

Finally, Noah decided it was time for Luke to reach his pleasure. He again repositioned them so Luke was on his back. Noah stood on the edge of the bed and thrust into him. He took Luke’s hand and together they massaged Luke’s cock, with Luke showing Noah just the right motion that would bring about an emission. 

“Coming…” groaned Luke, and soon he was shooting all over himself and Noah before going limp. Noah felt a surge of happiness that this had happened for Luke this first time, as well as a bit of relief…for this was truly something Luke enjoyed. Noah then lost himself in his own thrusts until he too reached his pleasure and collapsed down on the bed next to Luke. 

The lovers recovered in silence, with a few stray kisses and touches. 

“Are you well?” asked Noah finally.

“No…” said Luke, piercing Noah’s heart for a split second. “Yes, I mean…yes I am. But no in the sense that anyone could think this passion between us wrong. It’s the most right thing I’ve ever known or felt.” 

Noah sighed. “Outside a few places, it must always be a secret. Our lives depend on it.” 

Luke nodded and cuddled up against Noah, but he did not verbally respond to Noah’s words. His silence was all Noah needed to know that Luke understood.


	9. Chapter 9

Birds had started to sing, and light had started to penetrate the cracks in the shutters. 

Luke propped himself up on his elbow and watched Noah as he slept. The previous night had been a magnificent awakening, something Luke had been craving without really understanding it. Now, he understood. 

He loved Noah. Noah loved him. For reasons Luke couldn’t begin to understand, their love affair wasn’t just considered shameful, it was illegal. Why it was anyone else’s concern, Luke didn’t know. However, he was not about to be ashamed. 

Luke smiled ruefully to himself, realizing that he dreaded the day his grandmother would pay his ransom. He’d be expected to leave Noah, which he had no intention of doing. Perhaps, he thought, I can convince Noah to return to Boston with me. 

Luke had never touched a penny of his uncle’s money, but already a plan was forming in his head. He would have a home built near the Common. Not too large, but large enough for he and Noah to reside comfortably. He’d invite Jade, as well, since it was doubtful she’d ever find a suitable husband. He’d have adjoining rooms built for himself and Noah. 

Many times Luke had thought of marrying Jade himself, but now that seemed unfair to his cousin. He sighed, and he remembered that his cousin was also a prisoner and he needed to look in on her. Mr. Coleman seemed a suitable guardian for Jade, but it was Luke’s duty check on her welfare. 

Noah’s breathing changed a bit, and he stirred. Luke couldn’t help himself, and he leaned over and kissed his beloved on the cheek. 

Noah’s eyes opened, and he smiled. “Did you sleep well?” he asked. 

“Better than I ever have,” replied Luke. “Certainly better than when I was in that hammock.” 

Noah laughed and pulled Luke close, putting his arm around Luke. “I must confess, I was a bit tense as you slept in that hammock. I found your presence…tempting.” 

Luke grinned. The very idea that Noah found him tempting, even though the the previous night’s endeavors had made that abundantly clear, filled Luke with a sense of joy. He laughed out loud before kissing Noah’s lips.

“I don’t ever wish to leave this bed,” whispered Luke. 

Noah smiled. “As tempting as that is, I think we shall need breakfast. Also, my serving woman, Maria, is likely to arrive this morning. We should best rise before we give the poor woman the shock of her life.” 

Luke’s eyes widened, and he nodded, quickly jumping from the bed and looking around for his clothes. He panicked for a moment when he realized how difficult it was to tell his shirt from Noah’s, and but Noah had also gotten out of bed and calmly began helping Luke sort their clothes. 

“I bolted the door last night,” said Noah softly. “There’s no real chance she’ll come in, even with her key.”

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for telling me,” he said, playfully socking Noah on the arm. The two then got dressed and headed to The Liberty Tavern for breakfast. 

They chatted amiably during the walk. Noah told Luke that he needed to meet with the shipwright that day, and Luke told Noah he needed to spend time with Jade and make certain of her well being. 

“I hope my grandmother and mother know I’m safe soon. They must be beside themselves with worry.” 

“In shouldn’t more more than another two or three days before the letter arrives.” Noah paused. “You and Jade have spoken that you live with your grandmother. I didn’t know your mother still lived…my own died when I was three. I just assumed…”

Luke shook his head. He had told very few people the story, but he felt he owed Noah. He hoped Noah wouldn’t think less of him. 

“My mother divorced my father,” breathed Luke. “My grandmother arranged that match, but my mother was in love with the stable boy. She ran off with him before I was even born. In fact, there was some controversy over my true parentage for a time, but once I was born…I’m the spitting image of Damian Grimaldi. No amount of wishful thinking by my mother and stepfather could change that. The Grimaldis never would have let me be raised by my mother, so my grandmother negotiated a compromise in which she paid them a large sum of money and promised to raise me in her household, untainted by my mother’s loose morals. I see my mother and half-siblings from time to time.” 

Noah’s face had remained expressionless during this story. Luke feared that he was scandalized by this, and would think the worst of Luke. After all, his mother’s blood ran in his veins. 

“She’s a good woman, my mother,” said Luke. “Brave.” 

Noah smiled. “LIke her son. And her story is quite romantic. I now know where you get your courage.” 

Luke smiled. Never in his life had anyone had that reaction to his story. People normally reacted with shock and pity. 

“She is brave,” repeated Luke, “and very spirited. I hope you can meet her someday.” 

Noah nodded. “I would like that.”

By this time, they had arrived at the tavern. Jade and Maddie were already eating at a table with Dusty and the Colemans. None of them looked happy. 

Noah and Luke bid them good morning.

“Good morning,” replied Dusty. “I regret to inform you that we’ve just become respectable. Apparently, war has broken out, and President Madison would like us to be part of the United States Navy.” 

Luke blinked. There had been talk of war for years, but he never took the bluster seriously. 

“How does this change our procedures, sir?” asked Noah. 

Dusty tossed an official looking letter on the table in front of Noah. “It doesn’t,” he replied. “It just means we fly the Stars and Stripes from now on and that we’ll be part of an official blockade. “ 

Luke swallowed and stepped forward. “Request permission to join your crew, sir.” 

Dusty laughed. “As what? Last time I checked, we didn’t need a poet.” 

Noah looked at Luke, and Luke looked at Noah. For a moment, Luke thought Noah would protest, .stop him from joining up. He should have had more faith in Noah than that. 

Noah smiled softly. “We can train him as a medic,” said Noah. “I have a feeling we’re going to need one."


	10. Chapter 10

Luke stood before Seaman Randall, and Noah and Dusty stood on either side of the man. In a scuffle with one of the British sailors, the man’s arm had been dislocated from its socket. This was a common enough injury among the men, and Luke knew just how to position the arm to pop it back where it belonged. 

“Are you ready?” asked Luke. “Remember, it shouldn’t hurt.” 

Randall nodded. “Aye,” he said. 

Luke used all his strength to shove the arm back into the socket. Randall took a sharp breath, then the man’s eyes widened. “It worked,” he said. 

“Aye,” replied Luke with a smile. “Yet, it shall be sore.” He turned to Dusty. “He’ll do no heavy lifting for at least two weeks. Make sure of it.” 

Dusty nodded. Good men like Randall were hard to find, so Dusty would follow Luke’s orders. 

“Thank you, prince,” said Randall, rubbing his arm. 

Luke smiled, and his eyes briefly met Noah’s. The men had long ago given Luke the teasing name “prince” in part to mock his posh upbringing and in part to mock the British. 

“Only my duty,” said Luke, bowing slightly. 

The rest of the men had been busy unloading the cargo from the week’s activities. It had been a particularly bountiful week, with the crew taking three cargo ships. One was filled with luxuries that would have brought a small fortune had it made it past the blockade. 

As the ship’s medic, he was entitled to an equal share, like all the men. As a result, Luke had money that he had earned himself rather than inherited, which made him enormously proud. Since he had no access to his wealth back in Boston, he used his share for living expenses, and he was happy not to depend on Noah. 

“You two can go off, now,” ordered Dusty. “We could all use the rest, and we’ll set off again next week.” 

Luke and Noah nodded at each other, and they grabbed their duffels and headed off the boat. 

In the year that had past, life in Luther’s Cove seemed almost normal to Luke. Jade had elected not to risk running the blockade and returning to Boston, instead she and Maddie set up a schoolhouse for the small number of children in the town. Luke had apprenticed with the town’s young physician, Dr. Hughes. He had been taught well, and he had proved quite valuable in his work while at sea, although the majority of his patients has minor scrapes or illnesses. Dusty’s crew had continued to attack cargo ships, which were not well-armed and invariably surrendered. If any crew did put up a fight, Noah and his men made short work of them.

“I assume you’ll want to head to the springs this afternoon?” asked Noah playfully as they walked side-by-side.

Luke nodded. A visit to the spring was always a great pleasure after a week or so on a ship. 

They soon returned to their house, and soon dropped their duffels and headed back out. As they walked down the path toward the springs, their hands brushed gently. They both smiled again. Had it been the cover of night, they would have held hands, but they still remained cautious in the light of day. Their relationship was an open secret in the community, accepted as long as they didn’t flaunt it. 

This suited Luke and Noah both well, and they had learned to be discreet in all but two places. They occasionally dined at The Eagle’s Heart, the tavern where affection between men was encouraged rather than frowned upon. There, they could kiss and caress one another freely. The other place was the springs. There, men and women, men and men and even women and women would be openly sexual there. 

Yet that day, there was no one yet at the springs. It was midday, and most people were working. Soon, of course, other members of The Caroline Rose’s crew would arrive, but as they undressed Luke savored this rare moment of privacy. Luke wasn’t shy, but Noah always limited his affection to kisses and caresses when they were in view of the others. He always saved their most intimate acts for their bedroom or their cabin on the ship. 

When they were fully unclothed, Noah smiled and dived into the water. Luke laughed and followed, reveling in the warm, soothing waters. Luke had grown accustomed to the rough life on the ship, but because of that he was even more inclined to savor such moments.   
r32;As Noah stood in waste deep water, he began to bathe himself. Luke approached and smiled. Then he kissed Noah long and hard and deep. Noah returned the kiss, putting his firm hands on Luke’s chest. 

“I love you, whispered Luke. “Je t’aime.” 

Noah blushed. Luke’s ability to speak French made Noah amorous, and Luke never ceased to take advantage of that fact. 

“Quick,” whispered Luke. “I want you here, before anyone arrives and can see us.” 

Noah sighed, and then he took Luke by the hand and led him to the bank. Then, Noah dropped to his knees. “I’m not sure I’ve time to fully take you without hurting you,” he said as he glanced up with mischief in his eyes. “Yet, I think I can make you happy.” 

Luke gasped as Noah took him into his mouth. Clearly, Noah didn’t plan on extending Luke’s pleasure. Instead, he used all his skills to bring Luke to completion quickly. Luke shuddered and groaned, spilling into Noah’s mouth. 

The euphoria was so intense, Luke couldn’t remain standing. As Noah released him, Luke dropped to his knees and collapsed on the grass. Noah joined him there, and soon Luke was enveloped in his strong arms. 

“I love you so much,” whispered Luke. 

Noah held him close. “The feeling is mutual,” he replied softly.

 

***

The next afternoon, Noah drank some cider while he waited for Dusty at The Liberty Tavern. To his surprise, Henry Coleman sat down at his table. After some light small talk, Henry’s face turned serious. 

“I’ve always wondered if you had plans beyond this town and this war, Mr. Mayer,” he said. 

Noah found the statement curious. Most sailors and soldiers didn’t think much beyond each day. Life was easier that way. 

“Mr. Mayer…Noah,” continued Henry. “Madeline does not belong here in Luther’s Cove. She’s too young and too educated to suffer the company of the ruffians here. Unfortunately, she didn’t belong in Philadelphia, either. She was living with our sister and her husband…and…” Henry’s voice trailed off. 

Noah, who recognized the serious tone, leaned forward. “Mr. Coleman, you know I have the utmost respect for Mistress Madeline. I would never think ill of her.” 

Henry shook his head. “My brother-in-law proved an untrustworthy guardian.” 

Noah swallowed and he felt anger well up inside. Henry’s tone said more than the words, but Noah understood Madeline had been ill-used, as he had been. His heart went out to the girl. 

“I know you to be a man of compassion. One who knows a young girl like Madeline would be helpless in such a situation, and that she did nothing to bring it on herself.” 

Noah nodded. “Of course, and I say damned to hell any moralist who thinks otherwise. You and I both have seen what nonsense that is.”

Henry smiled and he sighed. “Madeline has a dowry, and she’s an educated girl. She’d make a fine wife for a young man whose looking to better himself. Especially a young man who has things in his own past he’d rather put behind him.” 

Noah felt a denial on this lips, but it faded away. “Mr. Coleman, I’m honored that you think so highly of me. Yet, I believe Madeline deserves far better than I could give her.” 

Henry smirked. “Really? Because from where I sit, I think you two could give each other a happy and respectable life…in Baltimore or even New York.” Henry paused. “Just promise me you will think on it. The war will be over in months, and it will be an excellent time for the two of you to move on from this place…and its temptations.” 

Noah winced a bit, and he found himself nodding. He couldn’t say the words, but as nodded in the affirmative, Henry smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“That’s a good lad,” he said. “I know you’ll do what is right.”

As Henry got up and headed behind the bar, Noah suddenly realized he didn’t know what was right.


	11. Chapter 11

When Luke wasn’t at sea, he often assisted young Dr. Hughes in his clinic. Having had no formal training in medicine, Luke still knew there was much more to learn. This particularly afternoon, however, the patients were few. The only people in the clinic were Dr. Hughes, Maddie and Luke himself, and Dr. Hughes had put his two assistants to work making bandages. 

“How’s Jade?” asked Luke. “I haven’t seen her since we returned.” 

Maddie smiled. “She’s busy with the school. I wouldn’t have expected it, but she’s become quite the schoolmarm. The children love her.”

Luke smiled to himself. Jade would likely never marry and have children of her own, since there were no free black men of her class. It was a shame, too. She’d make an excellent mother. He’d always thought so. 

“They all think you are going to marry her,” said Maddie casually. 

Luke’s mouth dropped open, not sure what to say. The last year had most certainly reaffirmed to Luke that whatever gallant notions he had entertained about saving Jade, the life of a confirmed bachelor was the only path open to him. 

“As romantic a notion as that is,” replied Luke, his eyes on his bandages. “Jade deserves far better than me.” 

Maddie shook her head. “You, the heir to both the Grimaldi and Walsh fortunes. Handsome. Educated. Charming. Modesty is becoming, Luke. False modesty is not.” Her words had a teasing lilt, and Luke recognized she meant no harm. However, he did marvel at Maddie’s innocence. Both Jade and Maddie interacted with much of the community. It was hard to believe that rumors about Luke’s attachment to Noah had not reached her ears. 

“Be that as it may,” said Luke. “I am not the marrying kind.” 

Maddie smiled. “Henry says that many young man think they’ll never marry, but time and the lure of respectability win out. We women tend to have a civilizing effect on your sex.” 

Luke sighed. He rarely wished to be like most young men, and since meeting Noah he never did. Except, sometimes he wished he could make Jade’s life easier. He sighed, and he changed the subject to what Henry might be cooking for dinner that evening. 

***

That night, Noah held Luke close in the privacy of their bedroom. The candlelight illuminated the room just enough so that the contours of Luke’s unclothed body were visible to Noah’s gaze. Luke’s breathing had returned to normal, following their earlier pleasurable exertions. Luke was dozing a bit, and no cares at all appeared in his face. 

Noah smiled and gently caressed Luke’s arm. This passion between them, and their love for one another, was one of the few things in life that had ever brought Noah any joy. His mother had died when he was just a boy, and his cold, militaristic father had viewed Noah with nothing but disdain.

Yet, Noah kept thinking of Henry’s offer. The notion of a respectable, gentleman’s life had once seemed impossible to him, and yet now it was in reach. On top of that, his heart ached for young Madeline. The world was so unfair to girls like her, and Madeline deserved more than the life of a spinster schoolmarm. 

Noah wondered why Henry had even considered offering her to him. Then again, perhaps Henry thought that a kind husband who had no passion for her was a wise choice, given her past. Henry was a clever man, after all. 

Noah sighed. The thought of leaving Luke caused a panic to grip him. He could weather musket and canon fire with less fear than the mere thought of leaving Luke. 

Luke stirred and yawned. “Comment es-tu, mon amour?”

“I am happy, but still not confident enough to reply in French,” replied Noah as he playfully tickled Luke.

Luke laughed but only for a moment, then he leaned close to Noah. “You looked very sad when I woke up.” 

Noah sighed. He and Luke had no secrets from one another. So, he told Luke about his conversation with Henry, including what had befallen Maddie and his fantasies of a respectable life…including a wife and children. 

He closed his eyes, ashamed at his thoughts. He never wanted to hurt Luke. “Sometimes I feel that by staying with you, I hold you back from the magnificent life you were born to,” whispered Noah. “You could have your pick of any debutante…or princess on the continent. You deserve so much…” 

Luke leaned over and kissed Noah gently on the mouth. “I don’t think I could even pretend with a girl. I’m not like you. If I could, I’d marry Jade.” 

Noah sighed. “Even I know people of your class don’t marry for love. That’s why novels were invented. So the literate may dream of something better.” 

Luke propped himself up on his elbows. “Are you saying I should do it?’ 

Noah swallowed. He hated the idea for his own sake, but he knew what was right. “It could be in name only,” he said softly. 

Luke smirked. “Jade tried to kiss me once, when we were twelve. I pulled away and she thought it was because of her color…she cried for hours.” 

Noah pulled Luke close to him, and he leaned over and kissed Luke on the neck. “I hate the unfairness of the world…and we’re the lucky ones. All of us.” Noah moved Luke onto his back, and he kissed him again and again, as though this might be the last time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years Later

Washington, DC - 1822 

 

As he walked swiftly down the street Congressman Luke Grimaldi reached into his jacket pocket and removed his pocket watch. The state of the art device kept excellent time as long as he remembered to wind it. The watch had been a gift from his father, when Damian had learned Luke was now the youngest member of Massachusetts’s Congressional delegation. The watch had made Luke the envy of his older colleagues and served to remind them of Luke’s wealth and the influence that came with it. Brahmin Family, European connections, a history having served in the Navy during the war, all of this served to make the voters incurious about Luke’s marriage to his cousin. Of course, Jade was not well enough to appear at Luke’s acceptance speech, but only those in the highest echelons of New England Society knew the real reason she never appeared. 

Like most marriages of his class, Luke’s marriage to Jade was not a love match. Unlike most marriages, they never made any pretense of anything else. In fact, in the ten years since their marriage, Jade and Luke had spent less than ten nights in the same room, all of them platonic. Jade spent her time at their country house near Plymouth while Luke lived a bachelor's life in on Beacon Hill in Boston. Still friends as they had always been, they did see each other often and spent time at each other’s domiciles. It was an arrangement that worked for both of them. 

Luke was so lost in his thoughts, he was surprised when someone called his name from across the street. He turned, and he saw a tall man in a fine suit and top hat, with curly dark hair and sideburns. It took only a moment for him to recognize Noah. He was stockier, less boyish, but it was Noah. 

Noah strode across the street, and before he had a chance to reach out his hand, Noah embraced him like they were long lost brothers. 

“I’d hoped to see you before Congress convened,” said Noah.

Luke broke the embrace. “You’re with the Maryland delegation?” he asked. 

Noah grinned. “Elected by the people of my district. Maryland is radical that way.” 

Luke smiled. He was appointed by the governor to represent the people of Boston. “Congratulations,” he said. 

Noah grinned. “The business did very well by me. So much so that I have been pressed into service this term. Maddie says she won’t have me away for more than one term, but I’m happy to serve.” 

Inside, Luke smarted at the mention of Noah’s wife, but he didn’t let it show. “How are the children?” he asked softly. 

Noah grinned. “Little Henry will be eight this June, and Elizabeth will turn six in December. The new child will be born in April, as far as we know.” As he spoke, Noah rummaged in his pockets. He pulled out a set of miniatures. One showed Henry, one showed Elizabeth and a third showed Maddie. 

“A beautiful family,” whispered Luke. 

“Do you and Jade…?” 

Luke shook his head. “We’ve not been so blessed. I suppose it’s best, given the way of the world, but it saddens me sometimes. Jade looks after some of the foundlings in Plymouth as a godmother.” 

Noah nodded, knowingly. 

“So, what are you doing in Georgetown?” asked Luke.

Noah grinned. “The errand every freshman Congressman must do. I need lodgings suitable to my station but none too dear. Our stipend from the governor is quite modest.” 

Luke grinned, then he found himself blurting out words before thinking. “Come, stay in my townhouse. I’ve multiple rooms, plenty of servants and could use the company. It’s just one block over.” 

Noah shook his head. “I’ve done well, Luke, but I doubt I could pay you market value.” 

Their eyes met. Luke smiled. “Pay what you will. I should like the company of an old friend.” 

Noah blinked, and he paused uncomfortably. Luke even thought he noticed Noah glancing at his wedding ring. 

Luke shook his head “I shouldn’t have made the offer until you’ve seen the townhouse. Really, the room that would be yours may not be to your liking…but you could come look if you like.” 

Noah seemed to relax at that, and he nodded. 

“And tonight, you’ll dine with me at the University Club. You’ll get to meet the whole Massachusetts delegation, and maybe even the Secretary of State will join us. Although, John Quincy isn’t much for laughs. Yet, they say he’s a shoo-in for the presidential nomination after Monroe, so it’ll be good for you to meet him socially.”

Noah smiled at that. “I don’t think I’ve the pedigree to set foot in the University Club, and I don’t think I have proper attire…” 

Luke sighed. Same old Noah. He was wearing a fine suit, clearly had a valet from the way his cravat was tied and appeared every inch a gentleman. Luke also had followed Noah’s business endeavors, and the Mayer Import and Export Company did quite well. Even Luke’s aged Grandmother Lucinda had been impressed by it’s growth. America was to me made by new men like Noah, she had said. 

“On you accepting the invitation,” said Luke. “That I must insist. It seems like years since I last got a letter from you.”

Noah sighed. “It’s not that I didn’t want to write, but small children make for a chaotic house…and …and …” 

Luke swallowed. “You don’t have to…

Suddenly, Noah reached out his hand and gripped Luke’s wrist firmly. Their eyes locked. Noah’s eyes were as blue as ever, and Luke was hypnotized. “Yes, I do have to,” whispered Noah. “Sometimes the pain of missing you was so acute, I could not find words…it wasn’t that I didn’t want to find the words.” 

Luke swallowed. Noah remembered, and he still missed Luke as Luke missed Noah. Finally, Noah loosed his grip. 

“Come,” said Luke, “Just view the house. I think you will find it comfortable.”


	13. Chapter 13

Luke paced in the firelight of his bedroom, comfortable in his slippers and dressing gown. He had dismissed his valet for the evening, and Luke knew that Noah had done the same with his manservant. Noah was alone, just down the hall, in his own suite. The distance was only a few feet, but at the moment, it felt like Noah was across the world.

Luke sighed. In the week Noah since Noah had moved in, they had reconnected as friends immediately. They had reminisced about their adventures together for hours, with both of them laughing as though they were still boys. On top of that, Luke was able to give Noah inside information about what being in Congress entailed while Noah had told many stories of his children. Luke was impressed at how well Noah knew his children, since Luke himself had grown up barely knowing any of his parents and being closest to his nanny. Noah, on the other hand, made sure to spend nearly every evening in the parlor with Henry and Lizzie, playing games and reading them stories. Noah had said the hardest part of serving in Congress would be being parted from his family. 

As much as Luke had ached for Noah this many years, he was now more confident than ever he had done the right thing by letting Noah go. Back then, Luke had simply not been able to stand in the way of Noah becoming a respectable gentleman. Noah was not the type of man who could have lived a life dependent on Luke’s generosity. He needed to be his own man, and Noah had become the success Luke knew he would. On top of that, Luke realized that Noah loved his children so dearly that his life would have been incomplete without them. 

Luke continued to pace, lost in thought. He and Jade had awkwardly discussed trying to have a child of their own. Once they had quickly ruled that out, they talked of raising a foundling together. They still hadn’t ruled out the possibility. The way Noah’s face lit up as he talked of his son and daughter made Luke want to open the discussion with Jade once again. 

However, as close as Luke felt to Noah, they had not explicitly acknowledged the depth of their friendship. Even in their most private talks, no one overhearing would have suspected that they had been lovers. In the previous days, Luke had started to wonder if marriage had changed Noah. Maddie had been a beautiful girl, and if she had helped Noah become normal, Luke knew he should be happy for his old friend.

The thought instead broke Luke’s heart. 

Luke finally inhaled and strode out of his room and down the hall. He knocked so forcefully he feared for a moment Noah might think there was a fire. In mere seconds, Noah opened the door, dressed only in his nightshirt.   
r32;“Is something amiss?” he asked, looking about. 

Luke shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I just…I wanted to speak with you privately. If I woke you, I’m sorry.” 

Noah paused for just a moment, then shook his head. “No, I was reading. Come in…the fire warms the room.” 

Luke stepped into Noah’s room, which also had a fireplace which lit the room. Luke carefully shut the door behind them and discreetly latched it, in case any of the servants were about. 

Luke sighed as he looked around the room. It wasn’t as large Luke’s room, but it was finely appointed, with rich brocade curtains and a Persian rug. “What are you reading?” asked Luke softly. 

Noah gestured to a book on the nightstand. “The Spy. It’s Cooper’s latest novel. It’s not a truthful account of the Revolution as my father told me, but it is exciting.” Noah paused. “What ails you, Luke? I can see something upsets you.” 

Luke swallowed. Noah still could read him as easily as a book. He always could. “I’ve been so glad of your company these last days, and these last years I’ve missed you so…” 

Noah looked at him, and it was clear he understood. For in his eyes, Luke saw a mix of longing and sadness that matched his own. Impulsively, Luke stepped forward and took Noah’s hands in his own. The touch felt like an electric current had formed between them. 

“Tell me, Noah,” whispered Luke, “that you haven’t longed for my touch as I have longed for yours.” 

Noah drew a sharp breath, but he didn’t pull away his hands. He closed his eyes. “You know I can’t deny that, but I…I hoped I had…changed. Put all that in the past.” 

Luke felt a moment of triumph and relief, but that was mixed with sorrow for the shame evident in Noah’s voice. 

“If it comforts you, I’m glad you haven’t,” said Luke. “I can’t imagine life without you loving me, even from afar.” 

Luke was going to say more, plead his case, but Noah pulled Luke into his arms and kissed him with shocking passion. Luke felt Noah’s strong hands at his waist, pulling him closer and supporting Luke’s weight. Luke needed the support, as the kiss had caused his knees to weaken. 

Noah didn’t stop kissing Luke as he pulled him to the bed. Luke felt like a man who had been dying of thirst suddenly engulfed by a rainstorm. They fell backwards with Luke on top, still kissing as Noah’s fingers undid the sash of Luke’s dressing gown. Luke pushed it from his shoulders and tossed it aside. Then, without any beckoning from Noah, Luke pulled his own nightshirt over his head to reveal his body. Like Noah, Luke was no longer the boy he had been, but daily exercise kept him in fine form. 

Noah smiled softly as he gazed at Luke, and Noah’s fingers began to caress Luke’s arms and chest. "Luke," he whispered. 

Luke grabbed the cotton of Noah’s nightshirt and began to push it off Noah’s body. Noah helped pulled it over his head to reveal his body. Noah obviously still kept fit, and Luke reached up to place a kiss on Noah’s chest. They moved onto their sides, and Luke glanced down and smiled at their matching arousals. 

Unceremoniously, Luke slithered down and took Noah’s cock into his mouth. Noah groaned and gasped. Luke felt Noah’s strong hands in his hair as he continued for as long as he thought Noah could resist. 

Then, as he let Noah go, Luke rolled onto his back. He bent his knees and spread his legs invitingly, leaving no way for Noah to mistake what Luke wanted, what they both needed. 

Noah quickly retrieved something from his saving kit, balm or oil of some kind. Luke watched as Noah spread some on his fingers and then began to open Luke up.

Luke smiled. “You haven’t forgotten,” he gasped. 

Noah said nothing, just continued his work. Finally, he removed his fingers and began to position himself above Luke. Noah paused for a moment and leaned down to kiss Luke’s lips. 

Luke grinned. “Don’t dally, my love,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you so.” 

Noah nodded and soon Luke felt his body penetrated, slowly but soon fully. Noah always knew just what to do, and Luke became caught up in the pleasure pain that he had so longed for over the years. 

It wasn’t long before they both found their pleasure. Luke shivered and groaned first, spilling between their bodies. Noah came second, collapsing as he spilled inside Luke’s body. 

After a while, Noah rolled off Luke. Luke got to his feet and dampened a cloth in the basin. He washed them both and they slipped under the covers together. Noah took Luke into his strong arms, but he was quiet and his face was unreadable. Luke started to worry. 

“Noah,” whispered Luke. “I’m sorry.” 

Noah looked at him. “Whatever for?” 

Luke blinked and propped himself up on one elbow. “I just thought…I tempted you…you have a wife…and…you said you hoped you had changed.” 

Noah sighed and dropped a kiss on Luke’s head. “I’ve been faithful to her with my body all these years, until now” he explained softly, “but my heart has always been with you. When I am with her, I feel unfaithful to you. Now, I feel unfaithful to her.” Noah spoke the words matter-of-factly. 

“Noah,” Luke replied, “I don’t know what to say.” 

Noah smiled at that and he brushed Luke’s cheek affectionately. “I never recall you being at a loss for words before.” He paused. “The simple fact is that I love you both, but it is you that I am in love with. It is you that I never stopped longing for, no matter what I told myself. When we met again last week, do you think I didn’t know what would happen between us if I came here? You mustn’t think me that naive.”

Luke couldn’t hardly believe what he was hearing. “Noah,” he said, “you were always bloody awful at expressing yourself. What has happened?”

Noah laughed out loud. “Firstly, I’ve put ten years of thought into this matter. Secondly, I am married and that state does require a man to articulate himself now and again.”

Luke felt a pang of guilt as he thought of Noah’s wife. His own wife would only be happy for Luke’s dalliance. For years, Jade had been telling Luke to find “another friend” like Noah so he wouldn’t be so lonely. Maddie, on the other hand, was far more of a wife to Noah than Jade was to Luke. The fact that she was about to give Noah a third child was obvious evidence of that. 

While Noah seemed at peace with what happened, Luke was not at all so. Noah may have found his tongue as well, but Luke remained at a loss of what to say or do. 

“Calm yourself, my love,” whispered Noah as he began to pepper Luke with affectionate kisses. “Let’s pretend there’s no future and no past, at least at this moment.” 

Luke inhaled and felt his body relax. At least until sunrise, he thought he could heed his love’s advice.


	14. Chapter 14

Noah took a deep breath and dove into the Potomac. This secluded spot, where the river ran clean, was well known to the elite of Washington as a place where a man could bath in peace. As the weather had gotten warmer, Noah had taken to stopping each day after the day's sessions and swimming in the cool water. 

His manservant, George, always accompanied him, standing watch over their clothes but also taking the time for a quick bath himself. This always reduced George's workload for the evening. 

As the two men dried off and George helped Noah dress, he asked a question. 'Why doesn't Mr. Grimaldi bath in the river?' 

Noah laughed. "Mr. Grimaldi will no doubt be bathing in the river in another month. It's still a little cold. Unlike him, I didn't have a man like you to warm my bath as a boy."

George laughed as he finished tying Noah's cravat. Noah smiled to himself. If George had wondered about the closeness between his boss and Mr. Grimaldi, he had not hinted at it. Noah had casually remarked that he had a hard time sleeping in an empty bed, so Mr. Grimaldi generously offered to share. It was a perfectly reasonable explanation, especially since it saved the Grimaldi household from having to keep an extra fire in the guest room. 

"Will you be dining at the University Club tonight or at Mr. Grimaldi's?" asked George. 

"Truth be told." replied Noah. "I have no idea. I just know that sometimes I miss Betsy's cooking." Betsy was he and Maddie's cook at home. She was Irish and made hearty stews that made the cuisine of hoi poloi of Washington second best. 

The two men walked back to the Grimaldi townhouse together. 

"Have you heard from Mrs Mayer?" asked George. "She must be in confinement by now." 

Noah nodded. George knew that at the next recess they would be returning to Baltimore, which was thankfully coincided with end part Maddie's confinement and the coming birth. Noah knew that not all men cared to be present for the births of their children, but even though the midwives forbid him to be on the same floor, let alone the same room, he still cherished seeing his children only moments after coming into the world. 

"She is in her confinement," he replied to George. "She must be busy knitting and sewing for the new arrival. She did take the time to send me a list of potential names."

George laughed. "Are there any to which you might agree?"

Noah nodded. "Only two names appeared on the list. Charles for a boy. Charlene for a girl. My late mother was called Charlene. Mrs. Mayer named our first two for her mother and brother. She now insists I have the same chance." 

George nodded. "Very kind of her. She does adore you, after all."

Noah smarted a bit at the assertion, and he was fearful for a moment that George, who was so loyal, suspected the truth about Luke and Noah. He searched George's face and found nothing, however, so he relaxed. 

"I adore her," he finally replied. "I miss her and the children." 

George smiled. "I miss the children, too, sir. They are really dear, those two. You're a lucky man." 

Noah nodded. He was lucky. Henry and Lizzie were delightful, well-behaved moppets. Both of them did well at their letters, too. Maddie insisted that Lizzie be given the same education as George, as was the custom among Quakers, and Noah had whole heartedly agreed. He sighed. Now that he had one son and one daughter, he had no secret wish for the new child's sex. Just that he or she be heathy and happy, like the rest of his family. 

***-

Luke sat before the fire in the parlor and sipped his brandy. He had made the decision that he and Noah would dine at home that evening. He simply wasn't up for the political chatter at the University Club. So many of his colleagues had come to Washington to serve their own interests, not that of their constituents. Luke always tried to vote in the way that was best for his people and not make compromises unless necessary. Necessary came all too often. Noah, he was sure, would agree. Noah cared less for the wheeling and dealing of Washington than did he. 

One term. That's all Noah had agreed to serve. That meant less than two years more. Then, Noah would return to his life in Baltimore and his wife and children. It seemed an impossibly short time. Still, Luke would cherish every minute with Noah. 

Luke stared into the fire. Grandmother Lucinda sometimes chastised him for being a romantic fool and marrying Jade. "You can tell the Southerners that she"s Portuguese a thousand times, and they'll still not let you be President now." 

Luke smiled to himself. One of the best side benefits of being married to Jade was that it put the kibosh on Grandmother Lucinda's presidential ambitions. 

He heard footsteps and turned to see Noah come into the parlor. They had long since dispensed with formalities like having the servants announce Noah. Both men lived in the house and both were now treated as gentlemen of the house. That was just how Luke liked it. For Noah was as much his family as Jade, if not more. 

"How was your swim?" asked Luke 

Noah sat down in the wing chair across from Luke's, a brandy in his own hand. "Refreshing," he replied. "I still miss those Florida hot springs, of course." 

Their eyes met, and Luke blushed. It seemed like only yesterday, they were boys frolicking in the freedom of those springs. For all the luxury of his current life, Luke would go back there and face all that life's dangers in a second. 

"I do think it best, Mayer," said Luke, "that I not join you in the river. I think I'd find the sight of you too tempting. We wouldn't want to create a scandal." Luke stretched out his leg to rest it against Noah's. Even the touch of their legs through the wool of their trousers made Luke's heart beat faster. "To be so indiscreet-they'd talk of us like they do King and Buchanan." 

Noah grinned in a way that made Luke's whole body tingle. Yes, thought Luke, it was wise that they were staying in and turning in early this evening. 

King and Buchanan. Oh, thought Luke, if only we could be more like them. King and Buchanan were two members of Congress that shared a boardinghouse together. The whole of Washington treated them almost as a married couple. Nobody seemed scandalized or particularly surprised by what appeared to be a romantic relationship between two men. Luke, having been raised in the echelons of high society, understood that with the right pedigree this could happen. As long as the men did not flaunt their affection, their wealth and education protected them from scorn. Such was the open-mindedness of many who had grown up reading Greek. Noah, on the other hand, remained skeptical. 

"They walk a fine line," said Noah. "I hope one day they do not cross it and find themselves disgraced, or worse, hurt."

Luke nodded. It was a fair point, but King and Buchanan gave Luke comfort that that whatever gossip existed about him and Luke would be mild. 

"With us," said Luke, "they are more likely to be discussing my wife's complexion and your wife's radical political views. John Quincy told me the other night he heard your wife believes women should have the vote." 

Noah grinned. "Would you despise me if I said I agreed? Or just think me mad?"

Luke gulped the last of his Brandy. "You have always had a touch of the radical in you Noah, and given the intelligence and wisdom of my Grandmother and your wife. you might be surprised at how radical I am in my heart of hearts. Of course, I know not to say such things publicly."

Noah leaned forward, suddenly eager. "To think that Lizzie could one day have the vote!"

Luke grinned. Noah the radical always filled him with desire. Yes, it was going to be a very pleasant evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Propped up on what seemed like a half dozen big, down pillows, Noah gazed at Luke’s body in the firelight. Luke was sprawled across the bed, face down, his face buried in Noah’s side. Noah ran his finger along Luke’s arm, down his side and onto his buttocks. Part of Noah still believed that this had to be a dream, that he and Luke could not have found each other again. 

But they had. Touching him this way proved it. 

Luke turned his head and smiled up at him, and Noah’s heart felt like it was going to melt. It was a sensation something akin to pure joy, with only a glimmer of guilt marring it. Since reuniting with Luke, Noah had thought a great deal about his two lives and how much he valued both of them. He had been very good to Maddie, providing for her well and treating her with kindness. The best wife, after all, was one that was also a friend. Unlike many of his peers in Baltimore society, Noah had never once taken a mistress or visited a prostitute. Some of his friends from the gentleman’s club teased him about this sometimes, but he had chosen his life, and he had committed to it fully. Day to day, he had been happy most of the time. Only sometimes at night or when he had an odd moment alone, he had found himself thinking wistfully of Luke and the intense passion they had shared. He never once thought of seeking out the company of other young man, either. He had been honorable, content with his memories. 

Then, he saw Luke standing on a street in Georgetown, and everything had changed. Noah knew he should feel more guilty for his infidelity, but he didn’t. It was as though he now had two lives. Baltimore Noah was a good and faithful husband. Washington Noah was the loving companion of Luke Grimaldi. 

Noah sighed and wondered if it was possible to be two people at once. 

“You look a million miles away, my love,” whispered Luke. “It makes me want to devise something that might bring you back to the present.” 

Noah’s whole body tingled at the mischief in Luke’s voice. When they were abed together, there was no sense of obligation, no sense of necessity. They made love to each other for pure pleasure. Perhaps it was this lack of pretense that made things so intense between them. 

Luke reached up and brushed his lips to Noah’s then deeper the kissed. Noah could taste the brandy they’d been drinking, but it was so much sweeter second hand. 

Noah didn’t get to enjoy it for long. Luke began peppering kisses down Noah’s neck and across his chest. He stopped to nibble at Noah’s nipples and Noah drew a sharp breath at the sensation. Luke continued further down across Noah’s flat stomach and then still lower. Noah groaned as he felt Luke’s wet mouth on his cock. Luke swallowed him, applying a heavenly amount of pressure. 

Noah took several deep breaths as he gave himself over to the sensations. He relaxed his body and let Luke do his work. 

Normally, he would have stopped Luke before reaching completion, but their earlier activities had been extensive and complete. So, Noah let Luke continue. He could feel his edge approaching and gripped Luke’s shoulder. 

“I’m close…” he gasped, wanting to warn Luke. 

Luke didn’t stop, and Noah shuddered in euphoria and he pushed over the edge. Luke continued, swallowing eagerly as Noah collapsed into the pillows. After Luke let go, he crawled up next to Noah and kissed Noah’s cheek. 

“I love you, Luke,” whispered Noah from his dreamlike state.

“I know,” said Luke playfully, “and I hope you shall never doubt that I love you in return.” 

Noah giggled and tousled Luke’s hair, knowing he wouldn’t ever doubt it. 

___

The next morning Luke and Noah, dressed in their fine day suits, were about to make their way to the Capital when George plowed in the hallway with a letter in hand. “Sir, “ he said to Noah, “this arrived this morning. They said you must read it immediately.” 

Noah looked concerned and took the missive. Luke saw the color run from Noah’s face as he read. 

“Is it Maddie?” asked Luke. “Did the baby come early?” 

Noah nodded as he stared at the letter. “Yes. The baby girl lives, but Maddie does not. My wife is dead.”

Luke blinked for a moment, not quite comprehending. Then, he felt his knees weaken in shock. Noah’s wife, the mother of his two…now three children, had died. Luke wanted to throw himself into Noah’s arms and console him, but he held back. It was not appropriate, and George was present. 

Instead, he took Noah by the arm and led him into the parlor. He sat Noah down in one of the wing chairs and knelt next to him. 

“I must leave immediately,” said Noah softly. “Arrangements need to be made. The children haven’t even been told. They are with the nanny, but it is not her place to break the news.” 

Luke nodded. “You may use my carriage. It will get you there in two days time.” 

Noah nodded. “I will take you up on that. George, can you pack some things for me. Basics only. We’ll be traveling light.” 

George, who looked as grieved as Noah, nodded and disappeared. 

“Noah…” stuttered Luke. He reached out to take Noah’s hand, and Noah snapped it back as though Luke had some sort of contagion. 

“I’m sorry,” said Noah blankly. “I should go see to helping George. We shall be gone within the hour. The delegation will just have to live without my votes for a few days.” 

Noah got up and left the room without so much as a glance at Luke. Every bone and muscle in Luke’s body cried out for Noah’s touch. This compulsion wasn’t sexual, just an innate need to comfort the man who Luke loved more than anyone else the world.

Yet, it wasn’t right. It couldn’t be right. 

Luke sighed and thought of the lovely girl who read novels and stitched wounds. She’d always been so kind to him, despite the fact that she very likely knew what Noah was to Luke. Luke felt tears welling up. It would have been easier if she had been cruel and jealous, but she had always been kind. 

Now, she was gone, and Noah’s world was shattered.


	16. Chapter 16

Fell’s Point was easily the most prosperous and bustling neighborhood in Baltimore. Luke had never been to Baltimore let alone Fell’s Point, but the nearby shipyards were legendary. Yet, the townhouse in which he now sat was on a quiet, tree lined street, a street that was apparently quite exclusive. Only the most respectable of families were allowed to reside here. 

Luke relaxed in a finely appointed wing chair and sipped a brandy as Jade stood in the front bay window. Jade had a spyglass and was looking out at the activity on the street, which was minimal. Luke couldn’t imagine what she thought she would see. 

“I haven’t a clue where they might have gotten to!” she exclaimed. “Where could they be?” 

Luke shook his head. “Who?” 

Jade looked at Luke. “Noah and his children, of course. Didn’t you know the townhouse across the way is his?” 

Luke drank the rest of his brandy, quickly. Jade had not informed him Noah’s residence was so close to this house, and she knew damn well she hadn’t. Nevertheless, he stood up and took the spyglass from Jade. Through it, he could see into the front room. The house appeared quiet and no light illuminated the windows, and it was early evening. 

“How did you ever find this house?” asked Luke. 

“I didn’t need to find it…It’s quite a long story,” replied Jade. 

Luke looked at her puzzled. Jade could have only found out recently about Maddie, and so why would she have rented this place? Luke looked around and he inhaled. This home appeared lived in and taken care of…it smelled of candle wax and saffron. It did not give the impression of having just been letted. 

“I”m listening,” replied Luke finally. “I’ve got time for a long story.”r32;r32;Jade exhaled a breath. “Come,” she said, taking his hand. She started taking him into the kitchen. “I can trust you, can’t I?” 

Luke shook his head. “You’re my wife.” 

“You didn’t answer the question,” she said. “Do you swear on the life of your mother that you won’t be a tattle tale?” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “I swear.” 

Jade stopped before a cupboard, then she pushed aside some mason jars, slid open a small hatch and pulled a lever. One side of the cupboard popped out from the wall, as though it was a door, which Luke realized it was. A hidden door. 

Jade lit a candle. “We’ve no guests, so there’s no light down there.” She took the candle and led Luke down some narrow steps. The cellar room had several bunks in it and a long bench. Clearly, people stayed here, and Jade didn’t need to tell him who they were. 

“Maddie and her friends are…were very clever and resourceful,” she said proudly. “They just needed someone to bankroll their criminal endeavors. I happily obliged.” 

Luke looked around. This was very, very dangerous. Noble, but very dangerous. “I didn’t even know you and Maddie stayed in touch.” 

Jade started back up the stairs. “You didn’t ask. Neither, apparently, did Maddie’s husband. He apparently has no idea about this place and what his wife and her friends got up to when he was at his office.’ 

Luke inhaled. Noah’s association with the Quakers was well known, but he wasn’t sure some of the pro-slavery members of the Maryland delegation would be able to overlook this, if it were ever to come to light.

“Thirty-two,” said Jade. 

“I beg your pardon?” replied.

“Thirty-two people have stayed here in the last three years. All of them got to Massachusetts and New Hampshire safely. Aside from complaints about the cold, everyone has adjusted well.” 

Luke went out to the front room and looked out the window towards Noah’s house. “You could get in enormous trouble.” 

Jade shrugged. “For what? Bankrolling a Quaker charity? I assure you there’s not a single thing that could get me in the slightest of trouble.” 

Luke was skeptical of this, but he was suddenly distracted by the sight of a carriage pulling up to Noah’s house. Out of it climbed Noah, with his top hat and two small children that were like miniatures of Maddie and Noah. They entered the house together. 

“They’re home,” whispered Luke. 

“Good,” she said. “I’ve left my card and so we shall call tomorrow.” 

Luke shook his head and returned to his chair in the parlor. “No, no…it’s not right. Poor Maddie isn’t cold in her grave. Noah needs to grieve.” 

Jade nodded. “And so he shall, knowing that two old friends are nearby to help him through the process. You know, Noah has no close friends here. He knows gentlemen through business and Quakers through Maddie. She worried that he was lonely, with no real intimates of his own, besides her, of course.” 

Luke felt a twinge of guilt. After all, he had been Noah’s lover the last weeks of Maddie’s life. 

“You can call tomorrow,” whispered Luke. “It’s not right for me to do so.” 

Jade took a deep breath. “We’ll discuss this in the morning when your head is clearer,” she said in tone that made Luke think she wasn’t going to give up. 

“My head is perfectly clear, Jade,” he replied. Luke blinked, between his relationship with Noah and what had discovered Jade and Maddie getting up to, he realized that all the people the world to whom he was truly close were in danger of being sent to prison. He conceded that he felt that this was unjust on all fronts, but that mattered little. Moreover, the scandal…could destroy them all, including Noah’s children. 

Jade approached and took Luke’s hands in hers. “My dear Luke,” she said. “Trust me on this. I was there years ago when you two were first friends. I have faith that he will see that he needs you.” 

Luke inhaled, but he didn’t pull his hands from Jade’s. “You didn’t see him when he left my house…he barely looked at me.” 

Jade squeezed his hands harder. “He was in shock and in terrible grief. He reacted as he should have, but now, these weeks later, his head will have cleared. He’ll need you so he knows that he isn’t alone, and he’ll need me to let him know that Maddie left an extraordinary legacy of which he and her children can be proud.” 

Luke sighed, but he felt a bit of hope creep into his mind. He wasn’t certain, but Jade had convinced him all was not lost.


	17. Chapter 17

Noah lay in the large bed that he once shared with his wife and stared at the ceiling. The firelight flickered and made patterns on the plaster. He sighed and wished for sleep, but then he was startled by the door creaking open. He half expected to see the ghost of his late wife, since the figure in the door was practically her miniature he thought for a moment that his expectations had been fulfilled.

Lizzie stood there in her nightdress and bare feet. “Papa?” she said, her voice quivering. 

Noah sat up. He knew sometimes the children would sleep in the bed with Maddie when he was away. 

“Come,’ he whispered holding his arms out.

She came quickly, climbing up on the bed and slipping under the covers. Noah wondered if he should ask her if she missed her mother, but he knew she did. He had never thought to be grateful at losing his own mother, but he was grateful that he knew something of how his children felt. 

He kissed the top of Lizzie’s head. 

“Sleep,” he whispered. “I’ll not let anything harm you.” 

He watched her as she closed her eyes, and he thought of the whirlwind of the last few days. At first, there had been so much to do, Noah had felt numb. He fulfilled all his duties, including breaking the news to his devastated children, arranging the service and burial and seeing that little Charlene’s nurse was comfortable in her new quarters. Noah would always be grateful to Maddie’s friends at the meeting house for finding the woman, whose own child had not survived more than a week. 

The funeral had been peaceful. Although Noah himself was not a Quaker like his wife had been, he found comfort in their graveside service. They had even encouraged him to bring Lizzie and Henry, which Noah thought would be good for them. He had had no such opportunity to say goodbye to his own mother. 

Now, Noah’s primary concern was the welfare of his children. Their nanny had a good handle on the day to day routine of the two eldest, and they both attended a fine Quaker day school, but Maddie had been their source of affection and solace. Noah would need to find some way to make up for that void. 

There was another soft knock. 

“Come in,” whispered Noah. 

The door opened and there stood young Henry. “I couldn’t find Lizzie,” he said softly. “I’m glad to know she’s here, but if you wish I will return her to the nursery.” 

Noah couldn’t move much, lest he wake Lizzie, but he shook his head. 

“She is well asleep…but I worry that she will be frightened if she wakes up and finds herself only with me. Would you do me the favor of joining us? I know you are well big enough for your own bed and need no comfort, but I worry for your sister.”

Henry nodded and approached the bed and climbed in. Soon enough, the three were snuggled down together. r32;r32;“Papa?” whispered Henry. “Little Charlene will not remember Mother, will she?” 

Noah shook his head. “No,” he replied, “so you must tell her all you remember when she gets older. She will depend on your for that, and many other things. I know you will be up to the the responsibility.” 

Noah glanced down at Henry, who had a very serious look on his face, at least from what Noah could see in the firelight. He sighed. It was likely good for the boy to be given a sense of purpose and responsibility. 

“Henry,” whispered Noah, “you must promise me that you’ll always look after your sisters. They will need you in the years to come.” 

Henry looked up. “I promise I will, Papa,” he said in the most serious of tones. 

Noah smiled. “I knew you would, and know this Henry, as long as I walk this Earth, I will take care of all of you.” 

____

Luke sat glumly in his lonely parlor, thinking of Noah. Luke had followed all the protocols, sending flowers and condolences to Noah. He’d not heard anything back, as though he was a stranger. 

Luke swallowed. He knew Noah couldn’t see him, couldn’t take comfort in him. Not now. Not under the circumstances. 

To have Noah return to him so briefly, only for cruel fate to snatch him away…it was almost too much to bear.  
Just then, Luke heard a commotion in the foyer. He turned and stood up, intending to investigate. 

“Madame, I must announce you…” said the butler.

“I told you, this is my house. I’m Mistress Grimaldi. Just because we’ve never met, doesn’t mean it’s not so…”

Luke smiled, as he always did when he heard his spirited wife’s voice. Jade strode in, decked head to toe in the latest of fashions, and gestured absently to the butler.

“Darling,” she said. “Could you call off your dog? He’s skeptical of my identity.” 

Luke grinned. “Grayson,” he said to the butler. “I know that my wife’s Portuguese appearance might surprise some, but I assure you that she is a most gracious lady and I am most happy to see her.” 

Grayson’s eyes widened, but he nodded and let them be. 

“I heard about Maddie,” said Jade when they were alone. “I think enough time has passed. We’re going to Baltimore.”


	18. Chapter 18

_When Luke had heard of the engagement, he had forced his mouth into a smile and congratulated Henry. ““It’s excellent news,” he said, “and I will wish them both the best.” Inside, he was withering, dying. He ran, without direction or care, he just kept running, not even trying to force back the tears. He couldn’t go back to Noah’s house and face him, not now. He had known it was coming, Noah had told him of his intentions, but part of Luke thought Noah would never go through with it. They could have gone to Greece or Constantinople. There were places._

_Luke found himself on a sand dune looking out at the vast ocean. He longed to dive into the water and swim until he was exhausted. They said drowning was pleasant once you gave up the struggle and let it happen. Instead, he fell to his knees and wept until sleep overtook him._

_When he awakened hours later, the sky was orange as the sun had started to set._

_“I thought you’d never wake up,” said a feminine voice._

_Luke pushed himself up, hands covered in sand. He looked up and saw Maddie, exquisitely dressed and shading herself from the setting sun with a parasol. Luke looked around, and it appeared like she had come unchaperoned._

_“Jade and I were reading in the dunes just over there,” she said pointing. “She’s fallen asleep. You’ve much in common with your cousin it seems.”_

_Luke stood up, and he thought for a moment that he should bow, but that was absurd. He was in his shirtwaist and covered in sand. He instead brushed himself off._

_Meanwhile, Maddie held out her hand, displaying an emerald ring that Noah had obtained from a blockade runner. Luke drew a sharp breath and took her hand, giving in to the impulse to bow._

_“I’m sure you’ve heard of my betrothal,” she said lightly._

_“Congratulations,” he replied. “I wish you happy.”_

_She curtsied as though they were among the bon ton in London, not on a beach just outside a pirate village. “We will be happy,” she said softly. “I can promise you that.”_

_“You needn’t promise me anything,” he replied._

_Their eyes met. “I think I do. I know how much you care for him…he’s almost become a brother to you. You should know that I will give hm everything he’s ever wanted.”_

_There was no anger in her voice, and Luke realized that she spoke out of kindness not malice._

_Luke nodded. “I’m glad of that. He deserves a good life more than anyone I have ever known.”_

_She nodded. “We are in agreement on that score,” she said softly. ___

__***_ _

__Luke paced in the parlor, trying to force the memories of the past from his mind. It had been four days, and now Jade had finally decided it was appropriate to call on Noah, but Luke refused to accompany her. He just found the idea of calling on his lover inappropriate. So, instead, Luke decided to drink all the fine brandy that was in the house. He drank three snifters and was well on his way through a fourth when he finally had to sit himself down in the wing chair._ _

__“Maybe Jade is right,” he sighed. “Maybe Noah wants me to call. Maybe he needs me to call. What am I so fearful of? Maddie’s ghost haunting us? That’s just poppycock. There’s no such thing. Grandmother always said so.”_ _

__Luke rarely drank to excess, so what he was feeling was quite unusual, but to his happiness it gave him the courage to stand up, gather his overcoat and hat and walk out of the house and across the street._ _

__He pounded on the door, and to his surprise Noah himself opened the door._ _

__"I’ve come to call,” said Luke tipping his hat. He should have said something about condolences or respects, but he didn’t really know if that was appropriate. He leaned over. “My wife is already here.”_ _

__Noah looked him up and down, but Luke was unable to read his expression. “Indeed, she is,” said Noah as he led Luke into the foyer and took his hat and coat._ _

__“Where’s your manservant?” asked Luke. “He’s a good bloke. I like him.”_ _

__Noah led Luke toward the parlor. “He has many duties other than opening my door. Besides, I don’t get that many callers…”_ _

__Luke strode into the parlor, grinned when he saw Jade on the settee and walked straight to a wing chair. He sat down._ _

__Jade sipped her tea. “Mr. Mayer, may I request you give my husband tea or coffee but nothing that might contribute to his current condition?”_ _

__Noah nodded, but Luke spoke. “I need no refreshment. I just wished to see you Noah…Mr. Mayer.”_ _

__Jade sighed. “I think we can all use our given names under the circumstances. We’ve all known one another a long time. We even know most of each other’s deep, dark secrets. Now, Luke, my suggestion is that you sit there and…regain your wits. I was just about to give Noah something very important.”_ _

__Jade reached into her bag and pulled out a bundle of letters. She handed them to Noah. “These are letters she has sent me over the years. I think your children should be able to read them when they are older. They will tell them just what a brave and clever and righteous woman their mother was.”_ _

__“Wait,” said Noah taking the bundle, “you’ve been in correspondence with Maddie all these years? She never said anything to me.”_ _

__Jade shook her head. “She wouldn’t, would she? She didn’t want her criminal activities to be known to you.”_ _

__Luke looked over at Jade, as did Noah._ _

__“I’ll ask you kindly not to disparage my wife’s memory,” said Noah haughtily._ _

__Jade looked incensed. “I did no such thing! I’ll remind, you, Noah that you were a criminal when we all met. Maddie took inspiration from you, but instead of lining her pockets, she helped free innocents from bondage…well, to be fair I know you did that more than once during the war and before…”_ _

__Noah didn't respond as he examined the letters. “I…I’ve heard rumors of a network," he finally said._ _

__Jade nodded. “Maddie helped run it, right under your respectable nose.”_ _

__Noah smiled softly. “She was clever and brave.”_ _

__Luke swallowed and choked back a near sob at the stricken look on Noah’s face. Instead, he knew what he had to do. “We need to continue her work,” he said. “You and I and Jade and the …people Maddie knew at her meeting house. We could all work together to expand the network. It would be the best way to memorialize her.”_ _

__Noah sat down and looked through the letters. “Certainly better than a statue or something silly like that,” said Jade._ _

__Noah continued to look through the letters. “Yes,” he said softly. “Damn the risk. It’s what she would want.”_ _

__Luke, gripped by a rush of affection, moved out of his chair and on to his knees, close to where Noah sat. He reached up and gripped Noah’s arm. Their eyes met._ _

__“I can help,” said Luke. “If you’ll let me.”_ _

__Noah nodded and he gripped Luke’s hand. “I’d like that.”_ _

__Jade smiled. “Well,” she said. “it’s settled, and we all have work to do. “_ _


	19. Epilogue

Charlene Mayer bounded down the stairs, eager to show off the new, ruffled and bowed dress that she had been gifted just that morning. She raced into the parlor and into the arms of her Uncle Luke, who had given her the dress over the mild objections of her father. Thankfully, Noah never stayed mad at Luke, who had a habit of indulging his goddaughter, for long. 

“You look beautiful,” laughed Luke. “If you’re not careful, all eyes will be on you instead of your sister.” 

Charlene nodded. “They won’t be noticing her dress. Hers is plain and black like everyone else’s there.” 

Luke smiled. Charlene might have looked to be an exact replica of her late mother, but she did not care for the Quaker mode of dress. Her godmother Jade had influenced her way too much. “Lizzie will be more interested that people listen to her words than notice her clothes,” said Luke. 

Just then, Henry, looking every inch the Harvard student that he was, strolled into the parlor. “Are you sure you want to come, Charlie?” he asked. 

Charlene nodded vigorously. “On the Necessity of Rights for Women." She had clearly memorized the title of Lizzie’s speech. 

Henry shook his head. “Really, Uncle Luke,” said Henry. “It’s not that I’m not proud of Lizzie, you know how people can be. I’m just lucky I already gained admission to the Phoenix Club or they’d never let me in now.” 

Charlene rolled her eyes. “Then they can go hang, right Uncle Luke?” 

Luke grinned at the precocious girl. “Well, I hope not literally. Not everyone is as open minded as your father, Charlene. You’re a lucky girl.” 

Charlene and Lizzie were lucky. Noah had seen to it that they had been given the same education as their brother, and he had seen to it that they both had property that was in trust and could not be taken from them by a husband. 

Henry looked at his pocket watch. “Where is Papa?” 

Luke smiled. “He’s with Lizzie. As much bravado as she has, she’s nervous. He’ll calm her. All of us can all go in my carriage and meet them there. We’ve got front row seats reserved, so I understand.” 

Henry nodded. “Well, then, shall we?” 

—-

Noah was exhausted, and his fine shoes had hurt his feet and he was happy to be wearing his slippers as he sat by the fire in his bedroom. There was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” he said happily. 

Luke, also dressed in his dressing gown and slippers, came in, quietly shutting the door behind him. For years, Noah had lived as gentleman companions with adjacent bedrooms. 

“You must be so proud,” said Luke.

“Proud and exhausted,” replied Noah with a smile making room in his large chair. 

Luke sat down next to him, and Noah put his arm around him and they kissed briefly. 

“You should be as proud as me,” he said. “You’ve had a hand in raising all three of them, especially Charlene.” 

Luke smiled. “I couldn’t love them more if they were my own children. I am so proud of Lizzie. She captivated the crowd tonight, and there was talk that she might be invited on a tour of other suffragists.” 

Noah shook his head. “I know I should want her to find a husband and find respectability, but I want her to have adventures…like we did…or not quite like we did…less dangerous, but you know what I mean.” 

Luke kissed Noah on the cheek. “You never did really shuck off your adventurous streak, and I think both girls inherited it. I don’t know what will become of Charlie…but it will be extraordinary. Henry will have to bear the mantel of respectability for us all.” 

Noah took a deep breath, and he leaned over and kissed Luke deeply on the mouth. “Enough talk of the children. I wish to go to bed…for us to go to bed.” 

Luke grinned, still boyish even with the slight grey at his temples and tell-tale lines at his eyes, but Noah still loved him as much - if not more - than when they had met. They stood up together, divesting themselves from their garments and climbing into the big bed. 

Their life wasn’t perfect, the hiding could be trying and Maddie’s loss still hurt after all these years, but they were happy and loved one another. Noah couldn’t imagine a better life. 

“I love you,” he said as he climbed on top of Luke. 

Luke blushed a little, since Noah wasn’t often so explicit about his feelings. “And I you,” he replied.

After that, no more words were necessary.


End file.
